An Angel's Everything
by secret25
Summary: "An angel's sole purpose is to serve and a human's is to live, their lives were never meant to intertwine in a manner such as love." Can a Guardian Angel prove them wrong or will he just prove them right? AU
1. Prologue

There's no doubt in my mind that everyone in their lifetime has heard about angels whether it be about angels that guide us to the light, guard us from harm or angels that fight with demons of hell. This tale your about to read is one about a guardian angel, who's guarding of a human's life took on more of an impact on his life than it should have.

This Guardian Angel broke the law of the Kingdom; he had fallen for a human soul and for his charge no less. It is within this tale that he tries to prove that angels and humans can be together and no such writhing pain must be endured for either party. In the end however, will he succeed? Can two such different beings ever truly be happy together?

**An Angels Everything**

It wasn't a sin. Love simply could never be a sin but, one human and another an angel just wasn't meant to be. Both may be creatures made by holy hands but, they were not made for each other. Not in such a way at least. An angel's sole purpose is to serve and a human's is to live, their lives were never meant to intertwine in such a manner such as love.

**Prologue**

Eiri Uesugi was an angel renowned in the Heavens. Every angel no matter the rank new of his name and none would dare to taint it. Eiri was an angel known for many things and all of them led to the 'perfect' image he carried with him.

He was an angel who's knowledge rivaled a Power (1), who's compassion for his charges could not be compared and who's strength, power and courage surpassed that of any Arc Angel. So yes in a manner of speaking, if ever there was one Eiri Usuegi would be the perfect angel.

His beauty only added to the idea. His golden eyes and hair was something to behold and his wings, oh his wings! It's simply mesmerizing! No such wings could ever belong to anyone else. It glittered in the sun and shimmered well into the moonlit night.

His demeanor could almost be described as cold. His gaze never wavered and it seemed to pierce your very being. He was blunt and always direct to the point but, he could somehow make it sound respectful when he needed to. It never seemed vulgar at all.

His personality certainly did not seem fit for an angel. Angels were suppose to ooze kindness but that's not quite so accurate. Angels had to be kind and pure of heart but, they also had to know when not to be because no matter how much the Heaven's hated violence it could not be prevented. Malice was in the air and you could never be rid of it.

In any case it wasn't like Eiri was evil he was just…his appearance, for a lack of a better despcription, merely screamed "stay the hell away from me and please talk to someone who cares."

In addition he wasn't always like this. This personality only came about when he was in the presence of someone he did not care for. His charges after all had never seen this side of him. He was a true and stereotypical angel when in front of those he had to guard. He was kind, he smiled, he showed sympathy and his gaze revealed his very soul.

It was this personality and all other aspects of his being that made him fit to move up in ranks but, he'd always refused the offer. His reason for not accepting? It was simple. If he moved up in ranks he would no longer be able to visit Earth. He'd be confined within the gates of Heaven and never again will he see the beauty that the world had to offer. It was that in mind that he kept his title as a Guardian Angel. It wasn't much loss anyway for what could he gain from moving up in ranks that he didn't already have?

So once again it is reiterated. Eiri is perfect…that is if such a thing existed.

For how could someone perfect break the single most important rule? How could an angel revered and admired so grealtly fall in the hands of a human? How could someone so great fall not in a battle of a lifetime to save his Kingdom but in the battle against humanity?

How could Eiri Uesugi lose his majestic wings?

**A/N: Here's something I thought you should know...**

**Angel Hierarchy (In order based on their ranks) **(I looked at wiki for help but I tweaked it for this story, so no they are not the same but they are a bit similar)

**(3)(Elders)**

**(2) Dominions** – these elders are the ones responsible for governing what angels do. They're the boss is pretty much what they are. This is also the rank that Eiri has been offered but has kindly refused over the decades.

**Virtues **– these are the elders that make sure that everything is in order and keep it that way. They are the ones responsible for punishment should there be a need for it. But they strictly overlook the order of angels they have no say when it comes to humans and only have a little say in what happens to those ranking above them.

**(1)Powers** – these elders are pretty much the know-it-alls. They're like a walking encyclopedia. The historians.

**(Angels)**

**Arc angels** – are fighters. They won't be part of this story. Like the ending of this chapter said there's no battle. They are not needed in this particular story.

**Guardian Angels** – this is our dear Eiri. They are assigned one human till their 13th birthday but they never really abandon them or their previous charges they just have to keep their current charges their first priority.

**Guides **– are the angels of death. They are not portrayed as reapers with a black cloak and a scythe in this story that is kind of why I didn't call them reapers or angels of death.

**Now that that's done, I thought i should tell you though I know where I'm going with this story I don't know all the details so please bare with me. I also don't know how often I'll be able to update so yeah... I hope I was able to make this sound good. I've always had trouble with the beginnings of a story or even my intro for my papers actually.**

**Anyway, ****Thank You for reading and please review. =)**

**secret25**


	2. What A Guardian Lives For

**An Angel's Everything**

**What A Guardian Lives For**

The breeze was light but it was enough to ruffle the leaves in the trees. The mountains seem never ending and the sky was clear and the bluest of blue. The trees were green and tall, the grass was lush and it covered the land. The birds were flying over and the creatures of the forest were about. The hares, the ferrets, the deer, the foxes, the bobcats, and the beavers by the creek all seem to live so harmoniously. It was a sight to behold, a sight that not many had the privilege to witness.

Eiri was one of those few that could see such beauty. He was there floating atop a mountain where you could see all of Japan and the beautiful aerial view that it provided. Eiri loved it there; it not only calmed his nerves but its serene view just melted away any and every worries. It was beautiful and words simply would not do it justice.

This Guardian was in the air his majestic wings spread wide open flapping every so often to keep him up. His eyes were closed and his white tunic along with his hair moved along the breeze. It was the perfect sight truly what an Angel on Earth would look.

"It still amazes me that you've grown into such a beautiful man Eiri."

Eiri kept his eyes closed as he replied to his mentor. "Thank you for your flattery Yuki. What do I owe this visit?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

Yuki smiled, "The Elders are looking for you."

Eiri turned to face his mentor and longtime friend a hint of sparkle in his eyes, "Oh, what for?"

Yuki smiled bemused. "I believe their assigning you a new charge. A babe just born yesterday."

Eiri's eyes held nothing back. He looked like a child who'd just found a two-story candy store. His face had lit up at each word Yuki had said "Really?"

His mentor laughed and ruffled his hair, much like the way he always did when Eiri was still a child. "Yeah, you should go on ahead, they've sent a messenger to look for you."

Eiri smiled. "You don't have to tell me twice! Thanks Yuki!"

And so our angel sped up to the sky. It had been quite some time since he's had a charge, not since… Eiri shook his head, no need to think about that now. 'I finally have a charge again!"

And so he flew and only slowed his pace once he had stepped in the halls. As he continued on he saw the messenger that Yuki must have been talking about. He looked young and quite frantic in his search. He might as well spare this messenger the worry. He raised aura just a bit so that the young angel could sense him in the area.

The young messenger immediately turned to his direction "Eiri-sama!"

Eiri nodded, "I've gotten the message, you may go."

"Ah, hai!" The messenger hastily left.

Eiri finally reached his destination and was faced with the Elders on the round table. Seraphim, a Dominion, was one of the Elders that accompanied the round table and about the only Angel currently in the room or even outside the room that Eiri truly respected and admired. Seraphim was kind and was often thought of as the grandfather among the angels. He showed the most mercy and was among the very few that you could run to for not only advice but a shoulder to cry on. Eiri thought him to be his grandfather and as such Seraphim thought him the same.

Eiri looked at the table with a calm facade, hiding his eagerness for his long awaited charge in 18 months. He tried to hide his eagerness to appear as professional as he had been when he had been assigned his first child, but he failed, he knew from the way that Seraphim looked on him with an amused smile. Though his cover had been blown he still tried, just because the old man new doesn't mean he didn't have to look professional.

"Eiri," the man on the Dominion's left began, "A baby boy, named Shindou Shuichi was born yesterday night and is need of a guardian. We have chosen you to be his guardian."

A folder marked as Shindou, Shuichi (4-16-92)* Tokyo, Japan was slid to the guardian's view. The folder was thin and it was meant to be. He had just been born therefore there wasn't much record of him yet, part of Eiri's duty was to fill this with information for future use and simply to have it in the records as well.

Seraphim's gentle and baritone voice rang out in a tone that clearly said you may choose to turn it down if you are not ready, "Do you accept Eiri?"

Eiri looked at Seraphim in understanding, he knew why the Elder was worried but, he was doing fine now and he really needed this, so he smiled and answered. "I Eiri Uesugi swear that from this day forward, I will be by Shuichi Shindou's side, to light, to guard, to rule and to guide."

Seraphim smiled and the rest nodded their approval and that was that.

Eiri left the counsel and opened the folder in his hand. The first page was a picture of a baby boy. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber. His complexion was pale and his hair a unique dark pink.*

He stared at the picture for a time, happily wondering what life with this boy will be like, what future would await this boy? How would he grow? Who would he become? What will he do with his life? Who will be his friends and how many? Who will he marry? How big would his family be? How long would he live? Hopefully a hundred years.

Eiri had always been like this, always wondering and imagining just what would happen to his charges, how they would be blessed in the many years they would live. But even if Eiri thought about the future when he was first assigned a charge he never fails to enjoy watching over their childhood either. Because being a child always meant innocence and he always loved that about children, the fact their innocence was never fake but that their very soul was innocent. The happiness and the kindness they could find in anything and anyone was beauty in itself. Children weren't tainted by the world yet, they hadn't seen any of the evil, hurt and the pain that no one desires but inevitably comes to face. Eiri hoped and prayed just like he always did that this child only be blessed with bliss.

Eiri left the heavenly grounds and headed for Tokyo, because sooner or later he had to meet his charge and personally Eiri wanted to meet Shuichi sooner than later.

Eiri flew swiftly in the air about 12 feet off the ground looking for the right hospital that currently housed this new bundle of joy. As he searched and searched he greeted the passing Angels that he happened to come across. There were Angels following their charges, some taking a break, and some looking for their destinations too.

Finally Eiri found the hospital; he quickly found Shuichi's room along with his mother. He was sleeping in the crib beside his mother's bed and now Eiri had nothing better to do so he crossed his legs criss-cross applesauce floating in air. A few feet above Shuichi's crib just watching the baby boy sleep, much like the way his parents were doing. Eiri watched and listened to Shuichi's parents talk and all the while waited for him to finally wake up which probably won't be for a while. Babies at this age only cried and slept.

After 4 hours of waiting Shuichi finally stirred, Eiri immediately came closer and stood beside the crib. He found it to be a mistake when Shuichi without a care for his Guardian's ear wailed and screamed. Eiri winced; yup babies really didn't know anything but cry and sleep. Shuichi was lifted out of his crib by his father who was trying his hardest to keep him quite or at least to lower his cries. His wife really need sleep after all, but for all reasons he could not figure out he just couldn't make Shuichi stop and soon his wife woke up and asked that he be handed to her. It took her awhile to stop his son's cries but eventually it died down and he fell asleep once again.

Her mother cradled him and continued to rock her arms. "I'm sorry, your rest was disturbed, I just couldn't stop him." Mr. Shindou apologized sheepishly.

She laughed lightly, "It's alright dear, and don't worry I'm sure you'll learn, now come here." She motioned for her husband to sit beside her and just to hold her and their new born baby.

Mr. Shindou walked towards his wife with a small smile and sat beside her. He held her and Shuichi and the two of them just smiled. It was the perfect picture of a happy family. The way they looked, the way they smiled. One could easily feel the happiness that they emitted.

Eiri watched; these are the moments that he lived for. This was the reason why no matter how many times he was offered a higher rank in the Heavens he always refused. If he didn't then he would never see the beauty, and the love that humans live for. He smiled a smile with no restrictions; his eyes had showed nothing but kindness and he continued to watch over the family below him. A family filled with love.

The whole night Eiri stayed in that hospital. He watched Shuichi with warmth the whole time. He looked at him over his crib, when he was held, when he cried. Eiri just stayed, for him this was bonding even if Shuichi didn't know he was there.

* * *

Three days Eiri never left. He stayed there and fussed over the young child like everyone else. No one could see him and he could never comfort the child like the others did but he was there.

And in three days Mrs. Shindou was finally released from the hospital. They called a cab and hurried home to show their baby boy where he would grow up. Eiri hovered over the car the whole ride there and when they finally reached their destination he wondered around the house to familiarize himself before he went to Shuichi's room.

Eiri watched Shuichi once again. He could never get tired of watching his charges sleep and even more so from watching this oh so cute baby but even so Eiri was starting to get impatient. Eiri needed to return to the Heavens soon, in reality he needed to return now. He had to report and no matter how many times Angels vowed to be by their charges side they couldn't stay there every second of every day for thirteen years.

What Eiri had been waiting for since he saw this bundle of…well he couldn't exactly call him a bundle of joy since all he's done in three days is eat, sleep and cry. The Angel sighed. 'I just want to see him open his eyes.' Because you see when a baby ate there was really no need to open your eyes and crying doesn't involve eye opening either nor did sleeping obviously, thus our already impatient Angel has not seen Shuichi's open his eyes and he really wanted Shuichi to see him before he left.

You see, Angels were strictly forbidden to show themselves from their charges but there was an exception and this was it. A child of this age, a mere few days old couldn't talk and do much of anything but stare. So even if he saw Eiri it really wouldn't mean much except it'd give the children some comfort and in the future the visions of their Guardians wouldn't even be remembered. And it was because of this Eiri tried his best to stay patient and wait.

On the third day of watching over Shuichi and the first night of him sleeping in his own room this little bundle of tears finally stirred from his sleep without a noise. He opened his eyes to a dark room and stared. He didn't know what he was seeing or where he was. A four day old baby didn't really know anything after all but even if he didn't know anything the sense of calm, warmth and protection he felt from this glowing being was real.

Eiri had moved to stand in Shuichi's line of sight and waited eagerly for Shuichi to see him and when his charge finally did he was overjoyed. The look Shuichi gave him was so innocent and pure and Eiri could do nothing but smile. Oh he was adorable when he wasn't trying to blow out your eardrums.

Shuichi's eyes weren't open for long but Eiri was warmed with the fact that he saw Shuichi trying to stay awake just to watch him too but unfortunately quickly losing the battle to his dreams. However, before Shuichi fully succumbed to sleep, Eiri made sure to unfold his wings and surround them both and smile. He bent down and kissed him lightly on his forehead as a light glow emitted from the kiss and just as fast it disappeared.

Eiri made sure that Shuichi was fast asleep, wrapped in his blanket and went on home towards the darkened skies.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I hadn't meant to be so long before an update but unfortunately it couldn't be helped. Well anyway no need for my excuses, I've written the first official chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to end it on serene note, hope I was successful. About the Prologue too, I really got to work on that don't I? I'm just never good at the intros I can never make it sound appealing –sigh- Well I hope I did better on this one.**

**Few Notes:**

***Shuichi's Birthday I wrote to be April 16, 1992 I know that this must not be right but I'm basing the year of the fact that when he turns 19 it'll be 2011 and also because I couldn't find the exact year in which Shuichi was supposedly born in.**

***Yuki Kitazawa will be part of this story. How big of a part he'll play is still undecided but he will not be evil. He's Eiri's mentor and friend.**

*** The name Seraphim. I 'am well aware that this is a plural form of the word seraph meaning angel, messenger of God, often depicted as an angel with six wings and so on, I used it simply because I liked the way it sounded for a name. =) **

**If you have any questions, comments or concerns please don't be shy and let me know. **

**Thank You for Reading and Please Review!**

**secret25**


	3. A Guardian Angel's Family

**An Angel's Everything**

**A Guardian Angel's Family**

Eiri had been able to spend the day and part of the night with his charge and every minute with little Shuichi just lifted his spirits and erased every single one of his troubles.

All in all he was in a good mood and he didn't think anything could bring him down, not today, but he didn't take in account the fact that he'd be visiting his sister.

Eiri found himself in front of a fairly large painting hanging so innocently on the wall. A somber expression found its way on his face as he continued to stare at what was painted so beautifully on the canvas. It was his family, his entire family. Himself, his parents, his sister and her husband and finally his little brother...

"Tatsuha…" Eiri raised his hand to touch the face he missed so greatly. He caressed the picture like his little brother really was there and for a moment Eiri could see Tatsuha smiling and hear him telling him that Mika-neesan's pissed that he took so long to visit. It was only for a moment and for that moment he felt like crying because he wished more than anything else that he could spend time with his little brother that even at the least he knew what had happened to him.

"Eiri." A man whose face you could mistake for a young man in his early twenties greeted the young Guardian.

"Tohma, how are things? Where's Mika?" Eiri replied with a smile, the trace of pain from his expression almost completely gone.

Tohma returned the smile with just a bit more gentleness to his expression than normal. "Life's like it's always been. Mika's in the kitchen."

Mika continued to cook dinner, not even thinking about who had been at the door. It was probably some messenger with a trivial message. She continued to chop the vegetables that sat on the chopping board not a clue that his younger brother, who he hadn't seen in months was standing right behind her.

"Mika"

Within seconds of her name being said her head whipped to the source so fast she had to blink in order to will away the dizziness that had crossed.

Mika stared wide eyed; her eyes just couldn't believe it. "Eiri"

Before Eiri could even say one more word, Mika dropped the knife on the counter and rushed to hug his younger brother. In an instant Eiri enveloped her in a hug.

"Tadaima onee-san"

After a few minutes of just staying in the embrace of a well missed sibling they broke apart and Mika started to scold him for being away for so long. As she continued her rant Eiri held a small wistful smile. He had been right in assuming that this is how Mika would react and his imagination earlier had been correct. If Tatsuha was here he'd be chuckling in the back mouthing the words 'I told you so.'

Tohma finally leaned away from the wall and stopped Mika's rant.

"Eiri, how have you been? What have you been up to?" Mika asked earnestly with a bit of a worry as she handed Eiri a cup of tea.

"I've been well, I found a nice place to stay in a couple of months ago, yes I've been eating well, I haven't been moping nor have I just decided to isolate myself. And well I had actually just got back from Earth as well."

"Earth?" Tohma inquired.

"You always did love that place, I never truly understood your fascination of that planet and its inhabitants." Eiri merely chuckled.

"I've been assigned a charge after so long. I had just come back from spending some time with him." His smile was bright and Mika and Tohma was greatly affected. He was happy again and smiling so sincerely after so long.

"Oh? A newborn I take it? What's his name? What's he like?" Mika asked trying to sound uninterested to not let Eiri or her husband know her interest in human children. I mean really how could she not be? They were so pure when they've just been born and when they've just started to see the world. Have you ever seen a toddler take in their surroundings? It's adorable the way they can't keep their eyes on one spot, trying to take in everything they possibly can. If they find something foreign they don't hesitate to figure out what exactly it was. Yeah human children were something to awe at.

Eiri smiled, oh, he knew. So did Tohma. Mika wasn't very good at hiding this particular 'secret' of hers, but either way they let her think whatever she wanted.

"He's name's Shuichi Shindou, born about 3 days ago right here in Japan. He's a cute baby boy, but loves to cry, scream and wail." Mika winced. One of those babies that don't let their parents sleep huh?

" I don't see what's cute about that." This time she wasn't trying to hide anything, she'd rather a nice quiet baby.

They continued to talk as the hours passed. Trying to fill each other on everything the other has missed. And as the conversations continued Eiri learned a few things and Mika and Tohma had grown tired.

There wasn't really a time that separated night or day but even Angels need sleep if not at least some rest. So they went to bed leaving Eiri to his own devices. From the rather long catching up session Mika had made the choice that Eiri could stay there for the 'night.'

The young Guardian walked the around the house, not searching but just remembering. He walked through the kitchen, the living room, went outside and admired the vast open space; he went upstairs and looked at his old room, made certain he wouldn't disturb the married couple just down the hall, and finally Tatsuha's room.

He looked at the room, it was pretty much bare. There was a bed in the center and a small nightstand beside it. Without turning on the lights Eiri stepped in the room and sat on the bed. He recalled what his sister had just said earlier. His parents were both at rest and had moved on to the next plain.

For you see there was two levels to Heaven. One was this plain where it was almost like the life a human would have back on Earth except here there was no violence, not much hardships and nothing 'bad' ever really happened. While the next plain is said to be where you would truly be at ease. There was no pain, no loss, just a sense of peace. It was thought of as a sort of retirement home for Angels but it was not only meant for them either. It was not something you really could describe it was like how living humans viewed Heaven. It's a place for letting go, a place to watch over those you love and have left behind. It was just… a haven.

Eiri hadn't put up a fuss about that knowledge. It was accepted, they were missed, the ones that moved on but Angels tend to view it differently than dying. He was happy that they could rest, he just knew that they were happy wherever they were.

He just wished that he could say the same about Tatsuha. Tatsuha didn't move on like parents, he just disappeared. No one knew why but over the course of history it has been known to happen. No one ever really knows where they go or at least the public never he really knows. Eiri would bet anything though that even if no one really knew the Powers would be an exception, they are the historians after all. Eiri remembered it like it was just a yesterday.

_Tatsuha had gotten a charge and almost just as soon as he did all three Orders of the Angels started asking Tatsuha to come by their office. When questioned about why he was being called however, he would just shrug it off with a laugh. At first few visits he made he used to say 'They're just being nosy' then he changed it to 'I think they've gone crazy' and finally the last few visits were the most unusual and it was only then that anyone including himself noticed something truly off and something worth the concern._

_A messenger earlier had come by to inform Tatsuha that his presence was requested. And like every other time Tatsuha had gone with a smile and told Mika that he'd be back soon. I had just gotten back from Earth that day after spending my last days with the current charge I had at the time. She had turned 13 and by law of Heaven she no longer needed a Guardian Angel as much as she had when she was younger._

_I had just gotten home and had thought Tatsuha would have been back from his little trip. It had never taken as long as it did that day but no one really took notice till after everything. Tatsuha came home with a scowl on his face. No one had moved when he walked in and everyone including mom and dad didn't know how to react. Tatsuha, in his entire life, had never once held anything worse than a frown, nor had he ever truly been angry at someone._

_To see him scowl like he did, it was more than just a tad bit surprising. In the end Mika had been the one to break the stillness in the room. She had asked what had happened and for the first time, Tatsuha raised his voice. "They're being unreasonable! I did nothing wrong!" His chest heaved and puffed, his face didn't lose the scowl and he looked ready to throw or hit or become violent till finally mother couldn't take it anymore._

_She had walked up to Tatsuha in quick strides, stopped right in front of him and before Tatsuha could even blink mother had raised her hand and hit Tatsuha across the cheek. What was meant to be a slap came as a light tap to real back a young angel that was so quickly losing himself._

"_Tatsuha, stop this this instant! You're scaring your mother and everyone in this room." Tatsuha in that instant slowed his breathing and his face lost that frightening look and observed his surroundings. Everyone had been tense including me and if everyone had the same reaction, they had been holding their breaths too._

_Tatsuha returned his gaze on mother and finally realization seemed to take over him. Mother never removed her hand from Tatsuha's cheek and Tatsuha finally hugged mom, the moment he did everyone relaxed. What had truly stopped Tatsuha wasn't the mere tap and the words of fear but also it was mother herself. Because even from where I was sitting, I could see mother clearly. Her eyes though fierce she was on the brink of crying. Tears had started to form and it was only the fact she knew that her son needed her that she held herself together. Mother's face showed no fear, she held the face of a mother not only ready to scold but ready to give her shoulder to cry on. And though no fear of her son showed she did fear for him._

_We watched as mother held Tatsuha that day and we watched as Tatsuha's shoulders seem to shake. Mother rubbed circles on his back as his shoulders shook and we heard him mumble words against mother's shoulder. "Mother they just don't understand. How do I __make__ them understand? How can I make them understand that __I won't care__? How can I __make __it __work? __How? How?"_

_I watched, Father watched, Onee-san did too. No one moved but whether we understood what was happening or not we understood that Tatsuha was in pain._

_It was surreal, that day and every day that came after._

_The messenger came every day after that and everyday Tatsuha went. Until finally it stopped and Tatsuha didn't have to anymore. We thought it was the end of everything and we had wanted to know what had happened but so long as everything was better we were willing to move on._

_The last day we saw him was about a week and a half after everything seemed to have ended. The last day we all saw him no one knew it would be the last._

_It was a normal day, like any other. Everyone was at home, taking a break. Tatsuha had come down for breakfast and he had come up behind me as per usual and slung his arm on my shoulder as he took a bite from the food on my plate. He laughed when I tried to swat his arm away and looked to Mika to tease her about Tohma. Mom and Dad came in and he greeted them and let all of us know that he was going outside for a little fresh air. He even invited us if we had wanted to join him but we had declined. He laughed called us lazy and put me in a playful chokehold before leaving._

_It was a little later when I saw him across from our house. He had been talking to another angel but at that time I had thought it was just one of his friends and had assumed that he had been on his way home but had left again to hang out with whoever it was that had stopped him._

_Hours passed and he didn't return, we paid it no mind._

_Sometimes he stayed over at a friend's house and would forget to 'call' till everyone had fallen asleep. (1) We all awoke with the sound of knocking at the front door. It was only when I opened the door that we realized what had happened. I barely took notice of mother and Mika's frozen form and father's wide eyes as I ran up the stairs and headed straight to Tatsuha's room. I started to yell his name even before I reached the second floor and continued to do so even after I saw that the bed was empty._

_Father was the one who found me on the floor. I had started to cry before he could even tell me what the Angels at the door had to say._

Eiri opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. He looked around as he sat up. 'That's right…I'm in Tatsuha's room.'

Eiri stood from his seat, took one more look at his surroundings and finally closed the door and headed down stairs.

He ate breakfast, had small talk, made sure to promise that he'd be back soon and headed out.

He was going back to Earth to spend some time with his little charge. If anyone could brighten his day he was sure Shuichi could.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the rather long wait got caught up with life =)**

**1) They don't really have phones so it's not really calling. It's just sending a wave of aura to let those you want to know of where you are.**


	4. What Angels Shouldn't Do

**An Angel's Everything**

Aside from the previously mentioned, there are many rules that guide Guardian Angels in to being the best Guardian they can be. They must follow those rules at all times and should any of them be broken, whether it by accident or intentional, it should be reported. One of the many important rules is to know when you should resign from a case.

**What Angels Shouldn't Do**

Eleven months. It's been eleven months since Eiri was assigned to guard Shuichi and in that eleven months Eiri had grown to love little Shuichi.

Nothing made these past few months more bearable, more amusing, and overall joyful than being able to spend time with his charge.

Shuichi had grown to be quite energetic; once he was awake you couldn't keep up. He'd learned to crawl already meaning he had means of transportation now. He followed his mom around the house wherever she went. It didn't matter where or how far, he'd crawl. While he did he would babble on.

Sure he couldn't form any real words yet but that certainly didn't stop him. He'd scream and say the made up words he could come up with and his mother would humor him by responding with "Really?" or "That's nice sweetie." and would giggle from time to time in amusement.

And most of the time Shuichi fell for it. He'd laugh and would look like he was elaborating but then there were times when he'd pout and stop for a few seconds and then talk as if he was trying to explain what he was saying with a shake of his head because he knew that his mother's response had been wrong. Whenever this happened Eiri couldn't stop the chuckles that would escape him.

But what Eiri cherished the most was the fact that Shuichi could do something that none of his previous charges could ever do. Shuichi had somehow a way of knowing when and where Eiri was when he visited. Eiri had been amazed when it had happened.

_**2 Months ago**_

_It had been like every other day, Eiri had come to visit Shuichi like he always did. As he entered the room he saw Shuichi giggling and clapping while his mother cuddled with him and coaxing him to do whatever it was that he had done. At first Eiri had thought that perhaps his little charge had said his first words but fortunately that wasn't the case. He would have wanted to be there for that. He was finally able to understand what happened when Mrs. Shindo finally put Shuichi down after failing to coax him and picked up the phone to call her husband._

"_Honey! Guess what Shuichi did? He crawled!" Eiri smiled at Mrs. Shuichi as she continued to gush over what had apparently just happened. As Eiri mused at Mrs. Shindo's reaction he had failed to notice that Shuichi was staring straight at him._

_When Eiri finally turned his attention towards his little charge he froze at the sight of amethyst staring directly in his amber orbs. The first thing that went through Eiri's head was if he had accidently showed himself and tried to reel in the magic that would make that happe, only to realize that no, he couldn't be seen. Shuichi's mother couldn't see him and his power wasn't in the open so what was Shuichi looking at?_

_Eiri couldn't shake the feeling that Shuichi could see him and that was against the rules so to make sure Eiri moved. He walked to the left, the right, moved backwards and even let his powers make him float but the whole time Shuichi's eyes followed him._

_Finally he sighed, "Can you really see me?"_

_Shuichi merely tilted his head to the side and after a few more minutes of staring Shuichi turned, got on all fours and crawled. Eiri was yet again frozen to the spot. Shuichi stopped in front of his feet and made a move to tug on his pant leg, when he hadn't made a move to crouch in the child's level, only he didn't have a physical form unless he released his power and became visible. Eiri slowly kneeled in front of his charge and made the gesture of ruffling his charge's hair and though Shuichi couldn't feel it seeing it was apparently enough._

_He couldn't believe it. In all his life as a Guardian he had never had a charge that crawled towards him or could somehow see him. He was amazed but at the same time he was worried too. Shuichi was sure to start talking soon he was no longer allowed to be seen once their charges reached this age. But what could he do? He wasn't showing himself, Shuichi can just see him._

_Shuichi giggled as Eiri continued to ruffle his hair, "Shuichi dear what are you doing?" Mrs. Shindou asked alerted by the giggle; she walked over as she said her goodbyes to her husband. He was picked up and brought to the table to eat but the whole time he stared after Eiri with a look that clearly told him to follow. Eiri obeyed._

_At the stroke of noon Shuichi was enthusiastically talking to Eiri as his new best friend. Like everybody else Eiri had no idea what Shuichi was saying but he was thoroughly amused. As the sun set Shuichi had completely ignored his mother in favor for the surreal being in front him._

And that was the day Shuichi crawled, as well as the day that Eiri had laughed, smiled and forgot everything else. Just for that day Eiri had been given that simple happy feeling. That feeling that just eases your very soul. It was the day that Eiri found that Shuichi could see him, it was the day that Eiri believed he had more of a bond with Shuichi than any of his previous charges.

At the end of that day both Shuichi and Eiri had a grin plastered on their faces and that night as Shuichi was closing his eyes about to drift off to the land of dreams Eiri broke the rules for the first time.

_He released his energy and spread his wings, he made himself take on a physical and visible form. Shuichi stared at him and though the whole day he was seemingly seeing Eiri, at that moment he looked like he knew that Eiri had done something. He smiled, lifted his arm and grabbed the glittering wing that fluttered beside him and the unearthly being that had spent the day with him._

_Eiri stayed by Shuichi's side until his charge had loosened his grip on his wing. Before Shuichi was completely out of it Eiri leaned in and kissed Shuichi on the forehead and said, "Thank you little one."_

Eiri couldn't forget that day and though he felt guilty for what he had done, he was certain no one would ever know. He was still confused about why exactly Shuichi had the means to see him but tended not focus too much on the reason but instead focusing on the fact that he could.

Eiri watched over Shuichi in his play pen and played with him as Shuichi handed him various toys. He was happy; and for once at times like these he could remember the brother he had lost without being depressed. He was able to smile as he thought of how adorable Shuichi was and how Tatsuha used to do this or that too. Eiri saw this as an opportunity to be with a brother he lost too soon.

As he continued to wonder in his thoughts he failed to notice that Shuichi was trying to get his attention by making intangible sounds it was only when he seemed to be making actual effort that he finally got the attention he wanted, "Eh! Eh! Ehr! Ehr! Air! Air!"

Mrs. Shindo and Eiri turned at the same time the former had a confused look while Eiri's eyes had widened. 'He couldn't be.'

No matter how unbelievable it was there's no other explanation. Eiri had tried on more than one occasion to teach Shuichi how to say his name after Shuichi had crawled towards him; he had felt the need to push his luck. He wanted to see if Shuichi could say it but no such luck... until perhaps now…

Shuichi continued to make the same sounding words starting with E's and having R's somewhere. Mrs. Shindo long since abandoned the dishes and called for his husband in the garage.

"Come on sweetie, what are trying to say?" She coaxed him and tried very hard to understand what word he could be saying but he couldn't think of one and as Mr. Shindo tried to coax daddy or mommy into Shuichi's mouth, he was still trying desperately to say what he wanted to.

And finally after it really sunk in Eiri looked to Shuichi, "Shuichi, say Eiri. Eh-Ree. Come on say it with me Eh-Ree, Eh-Ree, Eh-Ree."

Even though no one else could hear him the one person that mattered could and it wasn't long before Shuichi finally started to say it.

"Eh-Ree, Eh-Ree," and slowly he finally learned it and as soon as he could he said it as he clapped his hands, "Eiri! Eiri! Eiri! Eiri!"

His Guardian had lit up! And Shuichi clapped even more and started giggling even more loudly as he saw the Angel in front of him wear the biggest smile he had ever seen! Eiri was thrilled. Shuichi could say his name and to top it off it was his first word. Eiri was truly elated; he was actually having a hard time to keep his powers from revealing himself in the Shindo living room and also from hugging Shuichi.

But while Eiri was completely happy Shuichi's parents were more than just a little confused.

"Eiri? Did he say Eiri?"

"I think so."

"Eiri? Is it a name?*"

"No idea."

"Shuichi dear, say mommy."

"Say daddy."

Shuichi stopped saying Eiri just then and tilted his head to the side as if asking why would I say that I wanna say Eiri! As if to prove a point he repeated his Guardian's name over and over again.

Eiri smiled amused but after some time he finally called Shuichi's attention, "Shuichi, say Mommy, Mah-Mee, Mah-Mee."

Shuichi stopped and smiled, well if the glowing man wanted him to say it, "Mah-mee." As soon as he started to say it his mother went into overdrive.

"Sweetheart! Go get the video camera! Go, go, go!"

His father was right on time to video the first time Shuichi said Mommy without stumbling. After Mrs. Shindo was satisfied they tried coaxing him to say daddy and he hesitated for a moment but Eiri once again coaxed him, this time enunciating Dah-Dee until Shuichi could say it.

That whole day was dedicated to teaching Shuichi how to talk but after Eiri, Mommy and Daddy it seems like he wanted a break. Even Eiri could no longer teach him more. Three words in one day for the first time were more than enough and his parents finally gave up and just had him repeating the Mommy and Daddy over and over again.

At the end of the day as Shuichi was placed in his crib exhausted, Eiri thought of the day's outcome and a great part of him was happy. Not only could Shuichi talk but he had said his first word, his name, he was both happy and proud. And though it was a happy event Eiri knew what it meant.

He had broken another rule.

Shuichi could talk now, and not only does his little charge see him (even though that's not _entirely_ he's doing) but he also learned his name. Eiri had taught him his name and succeded. A child was to never see their Guardian Angel (except when a child's mind is incapable of ever remembering) or learn their names, and it's especially prohibited when the child has learned to talk.

Though Eiri knew that he'd broken the rules it didn't stop him to keep doing so because at the current moment, Shuichi was currently holding on to his wing. It's become a habit to expose himself to Shuichi before he fell asleep. And for some reason, that Eiri believed to be comfort, Shuichi made it a habit to fall asleep grasping his wing.

Eiri never minded it but he knew that he shouldn't give in to what his little charge wanted but, he always did. Eiri knew that it was partly because he was sure Shuichi would be more than just another charge (whatever that meant) and of course the other reason was because this was helping him with the pain of losing his younger brother.

But whatever the reason he shouldn't have broken the rules, he shouldn't have started, because now he had a feeling he'll continue to break the rules for Shuichi.

**A week later**

Eiri had been right. He was breaking one rule after another intentionaly or otherwise.

Shuichi was currently on his feet, hugging Eiri as the Guardian's wings were folded to look as if even Eiri's wings were part of the embrace.

"Eiri! Up!" Shuichi squealed. His Guardian chuckled as he picked little Shuichi up and spun him around. Shuichi giggled and grin from ear to ear by the time that he was finished spinning and was placed back down.

The reason for the happy occasion, Shuichi had learned to walk. Eiri had been sitting at one end of the room leaning against the wall and Shuichi was playing with his toys about 5 feet away.

Shuichi had started to call for Eiri to come and play with him but Eiri had been quite content just watching over him. Shuichi however seemed to have other plans. He fully turned to Eiri and very slowly with a lot of trouble started to get up on his feet.

He was able to take four wobbly steps towards Eiri before stumbling; he would have fallen if Eiri hadn't moved in to catch him.

Eiri had been speechless when it had happened and when it sunk in he just couldn't help himself, he hugged the cute little bundle in his arms with a girn.

As Eiri congratulated the giggling Shuichi on a job well done in the back of his mind he knew he was in trouble.

He shouldn't be such a big influence in his charge's life. It was against the rules. Not only was his name the first word, the child's first steps was towards him not his parents, and to top it off his wing seemed to be the child's safety blanket. He became a constant _visible_ companion (whether he allowed it or not) and he had no doubt that he had grown attached to the child.

So as he kept Shuichi in his hold he let a frown come to his face.

He was in trouble; he wasn't supposed to be part of the child's life, just his safety…

He had to leave, he had to report to the elders that he had to be taken out of this case.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there!**

*** Alright so with Eiri's name, I'm assuming that it's not a common name or word so that was why Shuichi's parents weren't sure if it was a name, a thing, or something else.**

**Rules: (I thought it best if I write down the rules, this isn't in any order aside from the time they were introduced)**

**1) An Angel must not fall for a human.**

**2) ****A charge must not see their Guardian unless they are incapable of ever remembering. (I know that most don't remember the years when they were merely toddlers but Angels just don't want to take a chance so they have prohibited it. Saying that once you've showed yourself once when their babies that enough)**

**3) A charge must not know their Guardian's name or anything about them even that they are there.**

**4) A Guardian should not be involved in their charges life unless they are ensuring the child's safety**

**5) Should a Guardian find him(her)self too attached they must know to leave.**

**6) All broken rules must be reported.**

**These are not the only rules I would post all them but I don't all of them yet XP i might think of more as the story continues on. :D**


	5. Just A Bad Dream

**An Angel's Everything**

**Just A Bad Dream**

It's been two weeks since that day. The day that Eiri had decided he would leave his little charge because ultimately he knew that that decision would be for the best.

A Guardian was just supposed to be someone who watched over their charges, made sure they didn't get hurt unnecessarily, just the same they were to prevent untimely deaths but currently Eiri was doing was so much more than that.

Eiri has broken more rules in the past few months than he has in centuries. It just wasn't right and though he knew there would be consequences he just couldn't bear to stop.

Presently Eiri was breaking said rules. Without a bit of restraint he had gone to Shuichi's crib and immediately let down the force field that made him invisible. Before he was within five feet, of the little boy he'd grown so attached to, Shuichi had immediately stood and held on to the railings of his crib. He had a grin on his face waiting expectantly for Eiri to hold him like he had been doing for the past two weeks.

Eiri's thought about this long and hard about coming here every night for the past two weeks. Maybe he was making things harder by doing so, and maybe he'd come to regret prolonging the inevitable once the time came but at the moment watching the child's face light up, he couldn't care less.

Once he could reach Shuichi he lifted him out of his crib and lightly threw him in the air only to catch him a second later. He did the same act a couple more times as he heard Shuichi giggle every time he was in the air.

Eiri smiled. How could he not be happy? How could he not break the rules for this child who broke months of his despair by only acknowledging him?

Eiri smiled as he held the child in his arms, nuzzling his cheeks to the small pink-haired head. Shuichi looked at him again with a grin. "Eiri." The child laughed as he outstretched his small hands towards his angel.

Eiri complied to the unspoken request and held the small child in his embrace.

Shuichi in all reality was supposed to be asleep. The sun had already set and his parents not long ago tucked him in securely in his bed. However, his sleep has been disturbed by his Guardian repeatedly and regularly for the past two weeks.

The child of course didn't mind. He loved being in the presence of this surreal creature. He didn't know who exactly he was, but in his little mind he knew that he was special, that he was unlike himself and his parents. In his little mind he knew that this glowing creature came solely for the purpose of being with him.

He was a child, he didn't know much about the world but one thing he knew for sure, he enjoyed his time with his Guardian dearly.

Eiri settled in a rocking chair by the crib, Shuichi still in his arms. The lights remained off so that no suspicions arise from the parents. The only light they received was the light emitting from the moon outside.

The Angel's wings were spread as much as it could in the small room. It always seemed to comfort his charge to see them.

For the past two weeks this has been their routine. Once seated in this chair and Shuichi safely on his lap, Eiri would curl one of his wings towards Shuichi so that the child could reach it easier and can absentmindedly fumble with the feathers while he animatedly 'talked' about his day.

Eiri would listen and respond when he deemed it appropriate. Of course talking with someone who has not even reached the age of one is feat in itself but Eiri liked listening to the child babble incoherently and quite happily.

This time of the night had become so peaceful, so relaxing that Eiri didn't ever want to break the routine. However, this Guardian knew that even the most beautiful things must come to an end.

Two weeks ago Eiri had decided and no matter how it looked right now he planned to stick to the plan. After he had realized that night that the child had grown too attached he had left and immediately went to face the Counsel. He had talked about the situation much like a soldier would report his mission. He did his best to sound detached and ask to be removed from the child's care.

He gave his reasons why but had decided to omit the fact that the child could see him even when the invisibility field was held. He deemed it as unimportant and irrelevant and it was as such... at least for this matter it was. However, even if it did mean something it couldn't be a bad thing and it really wouldn't matter since he would no longer see the child anyway.

After he had been granted his resignation for this particular assignment he had asked that the counsel to trust him and had requested he be allowed another month to care for the child. And the conversation is as follows:

"_Eiri, you must understand, you have reported that you have been part of the child's life in a way that you are not supposed to. You have influenced him too much as it is, it would not be wise to add another month -"_

_"I understand that, and the fact that I stand before you now should be proof of that. I came here with the intention of being removed and I know that things like these should be reported immediately and so I did. But I would just like a little bit more time with the child."_

_"Eiri, time with this child is not something we can allow."_

_"Why not? I will be removed from his side. You can make sure of that. I only ask for a bit more time to spend time with my charge and say my goodbyes."_

_"But A whole month Eiri?"_

_"If what it takes for you to agree is for you to shorten the time then please do so."_

_"..."_

_"The child is young; he has not even reached a year. It will be easy for him to get used to another Guardian. Just a little bit more can't possibly do much more harm."_

Eiri had gone to the counsel knowing he would be immediately removed but he also came determined to ask for just a bit more of time. It was in the rules to immediately report such things and he thought it would be best to report and ask for time instead of staying with Shuichi then reporting it after a month. He didn't need to break more rules if he could help it.

Though Eiri knew that though he said a month could do no harm he knew that was a long time. If he hadn't gone to the counsel two weeks ago and was left to his own devices he knew he would never leave the child's side after spending another month.

The purpose of reporting this two weeks ago was so he could place it in his head that he WOULD leave Shuichi.

After much negotiating he had been allowed his time. He had been given two weeks to spend time with Shuichi and say his goodbye.

Now, those two weeks were over. He had been granted two weeks and it was now over. Today would be his last day and Shuichi would be left to wonder for a few days why he wasn't coming but eventually he would forget that he even had Eiri as a Guardian as another would be in his place.

Eiri hoped though that whoever was assigned to watch over Shuichi would not break the rules for the child like he had. He also hoped against all odds that Shuichi would not be able to see his new Guardian.

He really hoped that Shuichi couldn't see any other angels expect himself. He liked to think the he was special to Shuichi.

With a start he looked at Shuichi. He had been lost in his thought of parting but he could not miss the silence that enveloped. Shuichi had stopped talking in favor of watching him intently.

"Yes?"

"Eiri?" Shuichi removed both his hands from his Guardian's wings and lifted them and placed them on the angel's cheeks. His tiny hands held Eiri's cheeks in the same manner an adult would to a child to get them to pay attention.

For someone so young Shuichi seemed to understand that something was wrong. He kept his hands on either side of the angel's cheeks, "Eiri ok?"

Shuichi at that moment wanted nothing more than to be able to talk like his parents. Smoothly, fluidly and clearly but seeing as he couldn't he tried his hardest to convey his worries and provide his comfort by hoping his expression said it all.

Eiri smiled and Shuichi instantly did too. "I'm alright, as alright as I can be."

A few minutes were held in silence until Eiri lifted his hands to cover Shuichi's and held them in his grasp. "Ne Shuichi, can you promise me something?"

Shuichi just tilted his head. Who really knew if he understood what the angel in front of him was saying. But nonetheless to Eiri's eyes Shuichi seemed to understand so he spoke to him just like he would to any other.

With Shuichi's hands touching his cheeks and his own hands over Shuichi's he whispered his worry. "Ne Shuichi, you won't forget me right?"

Shuichi smiled.

"You'll remember me at least for a while?"

Shuichi kept smiling.

Eiri smiled and for a moment he averted his eyes to the sky outside the window. It was darker now and he knew without a doubt that it was almost time to say the goodbyes he'd never wanted to say.

"Ne Shuichi, I'll be leaving soon."

Shuichi frowned the tone of voice that his Guardian used made him uneasy and the word 'leaving' was familiar to the child, "Eiri?" He had heard his father say it before and right after he would not be able to see his father for quite sometime.

Eiri smiled, his eyes solemn, "I have to leave you, I don't want to but it really is for the best. You may not understand but you won't be seeing me again. Since I won't be able to watch you grow up like I had thought I would be able to I'd like you to promise a few things. Always be good and grow up to a fine young man. Live life the way you want and seek the happiness you deserve, protect those important to you and just be the best you can be. Shower those you care for with love and with the best of your ability live for as long as you can."

The child didn't reply and if asked he really didn't understand but at the same time he did. His face still held the frown. He couldn't fully understand but Eiri's expression said it all. Shuichi could feel it. He won't like what's coming, not at all.

Eiri stood up, there was another angel headed in their direction. It wasn't his replacement but his escort. He didn't know who it was but it was part of the laws. Someone had to formally remove him from Shuichi's side and escort him back to the heavens.

Eiri walked to the crib and settled Shuichi in it.

"Shuichi I know I'm asking you a lot tonight but can you grant me a small request?" Eiri looked to the child. He didn't wait for an answer instead he continued "It's a selfish one, but I hope you do it anyway… Can you not use this unique ability of yours to see other angels? I'd like to think I'll be the only angel you can see. The first and last." (1)

Shuichi didn't say a word, but as if sensing that Eiri needed some sort of acknowledgement he raised his hands once more and held the angels cheeks and with a small smile he kissed the tip of the angel's nose, just a gentle touch, to providing comfort. Eiri took the small gesture as an affirmative response to his request. He tucked Shuichi in his bed just as he always did not minding the other presence in the room.

"Shuichi." He leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead and just like the first time he did it a small glow of light appeared illuminating the room for a few seconds before it once again disappeared.

"I'll miss you little one."

Before any doubts crossed his mind Eiri turned away from the child. He looked at the corner of the room. "Yuki? You'll be my escort?"

The angel in question nodded, not a single word was spoken after that. They walked towards the wall before a glow emitted from their forms and they took flight to the skies.

* * *

Shuichi looked at the creature in front of him. There was something wrong. He may be a child but he could feel it, something bad was going to happen. The child's eyes were beginning to sting as he started to feel uneasy. He watched the angel lean forward and he felt the warm lips against his forehead and he watched the angel turn away.

He heard the angel speak as if addressing someone but there was no other he could see. He turned his head to the side and watched as his angel walked forward and disappear in an ethereal glow.

He'd never seen the angel leave before, the angel always made sure he was asleep first. He didn't like this, not at all.

"Eiri?" He whispered. "Eiri?" The glowing man with wings always came before him when he called, surely tonight would not hold any difference. He tried again and still no answer. He tried over and over again calling for the kind and warm glowing man and without meaning to or even noticing it his voice had grown louder and louder as no reply came forth. "Eiri! _Eiri!_ **Eiri!"**

Shuichi's voice grew frantic and before he knew it he had been screaming his Guardian's name. There wasn't any reply and the angel he'd come to spend most of his time with wasn't appearing. Is he not coming? Did he do something to chase the glowing man away? Shuichi didn't understand it all. He just wanted the angel to return.

To Shuichi the time that had passed seemed like hours but in reality it hadn't even been a minute since his angel had left. The child had been too focused in trying to call his guardian again that he didn't pay attention nor did he even notice when his parents came in to the room.

What greeted Shuichi's parents was their son standing in his crib hands gripping the railings. He was looking out the window across the room screaming "Eiri!" over and over again. He seemed hysterical almost and he didn't even seem to notice the tears that came streaming down his cheeks.

His mother immediately went over to soothe the child but nothing she did calmed him down. He tried rocking him and asking in vain what was wrong. She wiped the tears but again it was futile. Shuichi was crying and screaming and he kept calling out. He struggled out of his mother's hold, flailing and jerking. His voice became hoarse but even then he still tried to call Eiri in a hoarse whisper.

His parents looked at one another, confusion and worry evident in their eyes. Shuichi had stopped after an unknown period of time in his hysterics and had fallen asleep; his tears never stopping. After he had settled, both his mom and dad saw it fit to let Shuichi sleep in their room tonight.

The next day Shuichi woke up between his mother and father. Mrs. Shindo frowned. His son was sitting up and looking utterly pained. She was about to comfort her child when Shuichi turned her direction and smiled before crawling towards her to sit in her lap.

Mrs. Shindo smiled, she didn't understand what exactly had happened but Shuichi seemed alright now. Maybe Shuichi's cries last night were nothing more than a nightmare and the pained expression earlier was due to remembering it.

The nightmare theory only seemed to be proven as the day continued like any other. They got up from the bed, ate breakfast, saw Mr. Shindo off to work and did what they could do, mostly all trivial things.

To Mrs. Shindo it seemed as though last night never happened. She looked to her son. He was playing with his toys on the floor not minding anything and playing with that childish innocence. She frowned. Could it really have been a nightmare?

'Eiri.' It certainly wasn't the first time that she and her husband had heard that name uttered by their son. They heard it quite often. Last night however was the first time they ever heard Shuichi utter the name in such despair.

They never really took too much notice in the name simply because Shuichi always seemed to be so happy when the name Eiri came up. Their son was too young to have imaginary friends but that was the only explanation.

The day was spent lazing around the house and before they knew it the sun had set and Shuichi was prepared for bed.

Shuichi was sound asleep when Mr. Shindo returned from work. And they settled in to bed with mind at ease that last night could be forgotten.

Shuichi woke with a start. This was the first time he had ever awoken out of his own accord; usually the glowing man would wake him up. The thought of his angel made his eyes widened.

The little child looked towards the window and felt the familiar sting in his eyes. "Eiri?"

Silence.

"Eiri?"

Still nothing. Shuichi didn't understand, last night he had a nightmare that the glowing man he adored had disappeared but he was certain it had just been a bad dream.

Shuichi's tears started to fall without restraint once he realized the bad dream was the harsh truth and within the next few seconds his sobs were heard by his parents next door.

Mr. and Mrs. Shindo ran straight to Shuichi, expecting to see their son in the same state. It wasn't the time to be relieved but they were when they saw Shuichi crying because it seemed so… normal. Last night's cries were raw with emotion. Right now Shuichi was sobbing much like a child crying for food not someone who had something tragic happen like how it had seemed last night.

Shuichi cried but he wasn't unaware of his parents' presence like last night and immediately latched onto his mother. He cried and every so often he'd whisper the name Eiri.

Mrs. Shindo's heart ached. The way Shuichi had said it, it was like it was the only anchor keeping their son from drowning. How could a child sound so lost? So hurt?

Days passed much like the way it had that night. The first few days Shuichi sulked and broke down once night came along. After a few weeks he didn't sulk as much but he still woke up to cry after being tucked in. Within a month however it seemed as though nothing had happened.

And for that Shuichi's parents were relieved. And that day was marked as the day they agreed to never mention it again.

But unknown to his parents Shuichi still woke up at night after being tucked in but this time instead of crying he settled for looking out the window where he'd seen he's angel disappear.

Of course a child as young as he didn't think much about questions of why's and what's and how's.

All Shuichi thought about was that he missed the gentle voice that always soothed him, the warm hands that held him, that arms wrapped around him and rocked him, the presence that gave peace a whole new meaning and the wings that protected him and kept him warm and most of all he just missed the glowing companion he had come to adore.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but honestly this chapter was a bit difficult to write. I didn't expect it to be but it was. I wanted this to be an event that would affect Shuichi greatly and be heart breaking but at the same time I couldn't write a scene in which he would react too violently because he's still so young. I wrote several versions of the scene that Eiri had left and the scene of the next day. There were scenes that Shuichi became overly depressed and was TOO greatly affected but then I realized that Shuichi was too young for that. So I settled for having him cry about it and sulking. There were many versions but I hope what I ended up doing wasn't too bad. I'm still a bit unhappy with the outcome but again it's not that bad right?**

**(1) Eiri may be requesting that Shuichi not use his unique gift so that he doesn't see any other angels but please understand he doesn't actually know if Shuichi can control it or not. He's just talking to Shuichi like this so that he can feel better. But did any of you notice that I already included in this chapter if Shuichi could see angels aside from Eiri?**

**Anyway thank you for reading!**

**secret25**


	6. All His Firsts, Growing Up

**An Angel's Everything**

**All His Firsts, Growing up.**

**FIRST…**

Shuichi was on hyper mode. He didn't understand why there was so many people but he recognized almost everybody. Some were family he knew and some were people he'd seen in the neighborhood and some were faces he'd never seen. He didn't know why today was special but he knew that it was because of him.

**B**

He just knew it, everyone that came in through the door had gone looking for him first before his parents and all of them were giving him what they called presents. They were all so pretty, shiny and colorful boxes and bags.

**I**

Shucihi ran to the door as soon as he heard the bell ring. More people were coming, maybe it was somebody he could play with? Every one that was coming were giving him presents but they never really stayed near him long enough to play. Shuichi was excited but also bored. He wanted people his own age to play with, the big people never really understood what he wanted them to do.

**R**

His mom and dad were busy arranging everything that Shuichi didn't know about, he wasn't allowed in the kitchen because he's mom had said they were preparing a feast for him. He didn't really get it but there was a lot of food.

**T**

Shuichi would have bothered them more if his grandmother didn't suddenly appear with the threat that he wouldn't get any cake. Shuichi at the word cake had immediately went to look at said cake. It was huge, he could swear it was bigger than him but of course that was just a child's point of view. But what he liked about it best was that he was sure that aside from the chocolate flavor he had seen A LOT of strawberry pocky sticking out of it. With determination that he would get a strawberry-pocky-chocolate-cake he left them alone.

**H**

The day continued with loud chatter, singing and lots of playing. Shuichi had found playmates before he got too bored. Hiro and Ayaka were his neighbors and they had come and they played with his toys, and had let their curiosity run amock. Hiro who was a year older had told him that those boxes were meant to be opened having experienced it once before and with that said they dove head first into the pile of presents. By the time his parents had seen them he had opened more than a dozen presents and the toys and clothes had littered the floor.

**D**

Shuichi by the end of the day had understood that it was a birthday. His birthday, the day he was born. And he was one year old. He was taught to stick out one of his fingers to say how old he was.

**A**

Shuichi had grinned the whole day. He had received so may presents and ate so much food that he thought he'd burst open. And he had been right there was straberry pocky in that cake! He had a lot of fun but when night time rolled in he just couldn't take it anymore. He kept yawning and his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. With his parents voice lulling him to sleep, he happily passed out with a smile.

**Y**

Shuichi had believed he was sooo tried that he wouldn't wake up for forever! But he had been wrong not a few hours after he'd fallen asleep he had woken up in what he thought was the middle of the night, (it wasn't it was just around 10:30) to the sound of his parents laughter from downstairs. He was back in his room curled in his crib. His eyes still felt droopy but he had the unmistakeable urge to stay awake and just stare outside of his window. And as he drifted off once again in to dreamland he remembered something he shouldn't have forgotten in the first place…

"Eiri…"

**FIRST… Day of…**

Shuichi was really excited. He was finally starting school. Today he was going to the store with his mom to buy the supplies he needed. They went to the store and Shuichi had been asked several times what bag he wanted, which pencils, crayons, erasers and other accessories he wanted.

**S**

There were so many things in the cart that he didn't know where it would all go but the excitement he felt was unrivaled. He couldn't stop looking at his backpack either. He had picked one with his favorite cartoon! Not wanting to part with it he wore it as they walked around the store and had immediately took once it had been paid for, he really loved it.

**C**

Shuichi waited impatiently as they headed home. The moment they did he sat on one of the couches with everything they had bought; his grin never wavered.

**H**

His mother explained how much fun school was but he had already known. Hiro goes to school too, he started last year and he had told him of how fun it was. Hiro had even told him that they pretty much just played the whole the day.

**O**

Shuichi was left to his own devices once the excitement had died down and he ran to his room with his backpack and took everything out. Something that had always fascinated him was when he sharpened his pencils. It would always get smaller and smaller and the thing that comes out looks so pretty.

**O**

By the time Shuichi was satisfied all of his pencils that used to be the size of his forearm were now the size of his pinky. And that's how his mom saw him; it was a good thing she bought back up.

**L**

Shuichi woke up ready and refreshed. He was excited! Today was his first day! He couldn't wait to go to school. He'd be able to see his friends every day and be outside for hours! Shuichi grinned as he saw his friends waiting for him by the gate. He undid his seat belt and jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped moving. "Have fun Shuichi!"

"I will! Bye Daddy!"

**FIRST…**

Shuichi hadn't really known what it meant but his parents had pulled him aside to talk to him today. They had told him that his mommy was pregnant.

**R**

He didn't understand what that meant, but his mom and dad looked so happy that it must have been something good.

**E**

They explained to him that he would be a big brother soon and he understood it a little bit better. After all wasn't Hiro his big brother?

**S**

Little Shuichi was a little scared though, if he was going to be a big brother then that would mean he'd be like a Hiro to his new sibling right? (1)

**P**

But Hiro was so smart… He had learned to count without using his fingers as often. He could talk better and he wouldn't mess up the words. Hiro wasn't scared of anything either and Shuichi well… Shuichi was always scared and Shuichi always cried so yes Hiro was definitely a better big brother cause he was smart and protected Shuichi.

**O**

"Hiro! Mommy said that Shuichi will be a big brother soon, but Shuichi thinks you're the bestest. So Shuichi wanted to tell you that when Shuichi's little brother or sister comes will you be their big brother instead?"

**N**

Hiro had told him that he would be a big brother for his new sibling but he also said that Shuichi still had to be a big brother especially when Hiro can't be there.

**S**

Shuichi noticed as the days continued that his mommy was starting to look different. And after a while he noticed what was so different.

**I**

"Mommy, Mommy! You're getting fatter!"

**B**

Shuichi after a few months finally understood that his new sibling was inside his Mommy. At first he had yelled at his mommy accusing her of eating his new sibling but his Mommy explained that that's where they grow up until they can come out. But Shuichi didn't understand how did his little sibling get there? His parents' explanation didn't make sense. How did Daddy help? 'And why do I have to wait till I'm older to understand?'

**I**

Today Shuichi was grinning from ear to ear. His Daddy and Mommy had gone home from the hospital today and told him that they found out he was going to have a little sister!

**L**

Shuichi's eyes had lit up! He had seen a photograph of his little sister. It looked like a gray blob but his parents kept saying that it was his sister so he trusts that they wouldn't mistake an alien as his sister. Maybe his sister was like a snake? They change skins right? But anyway no matter what she looks like Shuichi was sure of one thing. "Mommy, Daddy, don't worry when she comes I'll be the bestest big brother ever!"

**I**

Mommy wouldn't stop getting fatter. This is what Shuichi thinks every time he sees his mother.

"Mommy is she heavy?"

"A little bit, but nothing mommy can't handle."

His mom ruffled his hair. It's been a really long time and Shuichi was getting tired of waiting. 'Why won't she come out?'

His mother suddenly stopped and she looked so shocked that Shuichi thought something was wrong but before he could voice his concern his Mom asked him if he wanted to feel his little sister kick. Shuichi had immediately said yes.

**T**

Shuichi couldn't sit still he had woken up from his sleep when he heard his Dad running around the house and saw his mother waddling towards the door. It was only later that he found out that his little sister was coming. He wanted to be there when his little sister came out but he had school tomorrow. His parents promised that when he got home he'd see his little sister. The promise wasn't broken. His grandmother had brought him to the hospital and there he saw his little sister.

**Y**

Shuichi was sitting on his father's lap while his little sister was on his lap. He had begged and begged his parents to let him hold his sister and this was the compromise. He didn't want to drop his little sister either so he accepted his Dad's help. Looking at her Shuichi had realized she wasn't like a snake, her little sister looked human but she looked really weird. But that was okay, he'd still be the best big brother to little Maiko.

**FIRST…**

Shuichi didn't understand the feeling but it was a very funny feeling. He didn't like it, not at all.

**C**

It always happened when he saw Ayaka now, it never used to happen, it just started recently and he really didn't know what to do. Whenever he saw Ayaka now he was always self conscious and he couldn't talk to her like he used to. Not to mention whenever she smiled and looked at him his face would feel like he it was 150 degrees!

**R**

At first young Shuichi thought he was sick but it was clearly different. He had wanted to ask his father or maybe his mother but he had this feeling that the result would be more than just a little embarrasing,

**U**

In the end Shuchi never asked.

**S**

But before all else failed Shuichi had finally realized. He was watching a movie with his little sister and at the end of the film the Prince had gotten the Princess and they kissed and rode away in a carriage. At that moment Shuichi almost felt stupid that he didn't realize faster.

**H**

He wanted to be Ayaka's prince.

**FIRST… **

Shuichi went home crying.

**F**

"Sweetie what happened? Are you alright?"

Shuichi looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes, "I-I lost t-to a Knight!"

**I**

_"She's mine! She's my princess and I'm her prince! We're going to get married and ride in a carriage!"_

_"No she's mine! She's a maiden in distress and I'm the knight that saves her! We're going to get married and ride a white horse!"_

_"Do you even know what a maydan or whatever is?"_

_"N-no but that's not important! I'm her knight and we're going to get married right Ayaka-chan?"_

**G**

_"I pick Hiro-kun, I'm sorry Shu-chan."_

**H**

"Honey I don't understand."

"I'm never talking to Hiro ever again! He stole Ayaka-chan from her prince! Stupid Knight!"

**T**

Shuichi at the age of 8 not only experienced is his first crush, first fight with his best friend, but also his first heartbreak.

**FIRST...**

Shuichi had actually thrown at a tantrum when his mother first mentioned it.

**O**

He had been sent to a sort of summer camp for a few weeks, a music camp to be exact where he had to pick an instrument of some kind and learn it.

**U**

It was his first day and he already hated it. Hiro couldn't come and neither could Ayaka. Now he was all alone.

**T**

He picked the piano, he liked the way it sounded more than any of the other instruments. He liked the sound of a guitar too but he was sure Hiro had mentioned that he was taking guitar lessons so that would mean that he could just get lessons from him.

**I**

The first piano lesson was gruesome!

**N**

But as the days wore on… it wasn't so bad. It was a camp after all, though it focused on music they still had small little campfires, made smores, went for a swim and sometimes a hike. And as more days passed Shuichi realized that he'd come to actually enjoy his piano lessons and during his time he was also taught to hone his singing voice. His sensei had praised his potential, saying he could one day be a singer.

**G**

By the end of the music camp he almost didn't want to leave. He had enjoyed playing the piano and singing but aside from the enjoyment it brought it became one of his talents, he'd gotten really good at it. But even if he kind of wanted to stay, going home meant he could show off all that he'd learned and maybe convince his mom to buy him a piano.

**FIRST…**

Shuichi was giddy.

**K**

Here he was walking his girlfriend home.

**I**

They made it to her house in no time at all and Shuichi leaned forward to hug her and kissed her cheeks.

**S**

But as he was about to pull a way she pulled him back.

**S**

Face inches away from each other. Heart racing and cheeks flushed the two of them gazed in to each other's eyes. And in an almost snail pace they both leaned in and kissed for the very first time.

**First … And last...**

Shuichi had gotten really good at not only playing the piano but also singing.

**B**

He had come to enjoy it immensely. He'd practiced day in and day out.

**A**

Hiro had encouraged him and he in return encouraged Hiro to keep honing his skills in playing guitar.

**N**

"Hiro?"

"What's up?"

"Wanna start up a band of our own?"

**D**

"What should we call it?"

"How about …Bubblegum Blues? Or Pocky?"

Hiro threw a guitar pick at him.

"How about Bad Luck?"

**FIRST…**

Do you know that feeling? The feeling that can be annoying and sometimes painful? That feeling where your nerves fail you, your heart won't settle down, your voice falters and when your face can't help but flush a bright red?

**L**

When you feel that nothing else but her matters? When you_ know_ that nothing else _would ever_ matter, that feeling when you just wish you could have her now and just have her forever? And do you know that feeling that comes along with it? The feeling when you don't know for certain how she feels, what she wants or if she's thinking the same thing? Well Shuich hated that feeling…

**O**

Shuichi stood in front of the music store that he loved so much and the girl that he loved even more. Himiko was the first girl he had ever liked, ever kissed and ever loved. Now with his heart racing once more like it had when he had first kissed her he wanted nothing more than to let her know just what he was feeling. He'd been praticing in front of the mirror for a week trying out every scenario thinking of just what to say so that he wouldn't look stupid but being here now, in front of the girl that he'd come to love all those practices didn't help. Seeing her smile so shyly - and my goodness did she look beautiful - made Shuichi realize that sweet, simple and the truth was good enough. So he smiled and finally said what he had been feeling.

**V**

"I love you Himiko."

A smile.

"I love you too Shuichi."

**E**

Heart soaring Shuichi hugged and kissed his girlfriend, held her hand and made sure he never let go. Because no matter how amazing of a feeling it was for her to be his firsts and for him to be hers the both of them would love it even more if they were each other's lasts.

**FIRST…**

"Hey Shuichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?

"Sit on the window sill and look at the sky and you somehow _always have_ to do it at around 10:30 at night."

**M**

"I don't always do it at 10:30 …do I?"

"You do, and you _always_ do it, no matter what you're doing you always look outside the window at around this time. So why?"

**E**

"I don't know, it's a habit I guess and actually I never even realized that I always do it at the same time."

**M**

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why I always look outside the window?"

"Do you still do that?"

"Yeah."

"Well no honey I don't know why you do it but now that I think about it you always do look outside the window even when you were just a kid, I always thought the reason was that you liked looking at the stars."

"Hmm… no I've _never_ looked at the stars…"

**O**

Shuichi woke up with a start, there was this overwhelming feeling that he couldn't shake off. What had he dreamt about?

**R**

It was almost like he had lost something. It ate at his very being and he wanted to _cry_ and… and he wanted whatever it was that he had lost to _come back_.

**Y**

And the only thing he could remember was a name.

"Eiri…"

* * *

**A/N: (1) That's not meant to be a pun. "He'd be a sort of Hiro (Hero) to his sibling" but when I noticed it, it works :D lol**

**This is just me saying how old Shuichi was at every "oneshot" I mentioned in this chapter.**

**First Birthday, obviously 1 year old XP**

**First Day of school, 4 years old (Do any of you remember your pre-school or kindergarden days?)**

**First Responsibility, 5 years old**

**First Crush, 7 years old (When did you guys have your first crush? No matter how I look at it this seems a bit old for a _first_ crush doesn't it?)**

**First Fight, 7 years old (This is just those fights when you're kids that you forget about after a few days.)**

**First Outing, 11 years old (I've never actually been to summer camp or any kind of camping trip.)**

**First Kiss, 16 years old (Sooo how many of you were younger than 16 when you had your first kiss? ;)**

**First Band, 17 years old**

**First Love, 17 years old**

**First Memory, 19 years old (Eiri! Eiri! Eiri!) :D**

**Thank You for Reading! Please Review! :D**


	7. Watching Over An Angel

**An Angel's Everything**

**A/N: just a reading guide**

_Italics- is when it's a memory (could be a scene or the just the other person talking)_

Underlined- is what is currently happening

The rest is just the narraritive

**I felt it was a little confusing if I didn't do this…**

**Watching Over An Angel**

Yuki Kitazawa wasn't one to meddle into things that did not concern him. He liked to mind his own business and only give his input when asked.

But when it came to one particular angel that didn't seem to be an option.

Yuki has watched over Eiri for as long as he could remember, from his toddler days to his teenage years and well into adulthood.

Yuki was there when Eiri first talked, walked and he was there when Eiri first learned to spread his wings.

He had trained him to use his powers, to control it, to take flight and many other things. He was both a mentor and a friend.

Yuki having been with Eiri for as long as he could remember had grown quite fond of the little tike and he knew perhaps better than anyone what Eiri was really like.

And it was because of this knowledge that Yuki had been able to discern the lies and the truth in the rumors that spread about the prodigal angel.

"_Eiri is as close as you could get to a perfect being. He carries out orders to the letter, he never strays from his mission and always does them to perfection. He is powerful, intelligent and benevolent. Maybe one day he'll take the seat of the highest rank. Eiri would never stray, would never betray and he certainly would never go against the laws."_

"_Eiri's perfection can be rivaled by no other. Perhaps it's because he can control his emotions so well. I bet he can stay calm and stoic even while facing the worst of adversaries."_

"_My children, would learn a lot from him, maybe one day they could at least be half the angel he is."_

Yuki has heard it all and every time he heard them he felt a surge of pride run through him. For what could be better than be revered by not only your peers but also by your elders and everyone in between? And to think that even just a little he had helped in raising such a wonderful being.

But at the same time Yuki felt his heart clench at each word, at each praise.

Eiri, no matter how many centuries he's lived, is still young, an adult but still young. To hold such responsibilities and expectations on his shoulders is too much for him or anyone to bear.

Expectations about always being perfect and composed must weigh heavily on him.

Yuki glided down to the ground as he looked for Eiri and once spotting the uniquely tinted wings he followed stealthily.

As his wings glided through the wind he frowned.

Maybe the other reason that his heart ached was because he had seen the truth and the lies in the praises that were always thrown in the young angel's way. Their peers and everyone around them certainly believed it but that didn't mean they were entirely true.

Many said that he would be perfect in every way, not a strand out of place, a blemish on his skin or attire, he would be perfect in his studies, his training and never would he do wrong.

But again Yuki knew Eiri wasn't perfect. From the countless centuries he's been with the young angel he'd seen his little imperfections.

Like for example the task of learning how to fly took in average of about two weeks, Eiri learned it in four. When he was beginning his training he'd throw a tantrum whenever he couldn't get it right the first 2 or 3 tries.

He'd even cry when he had to learn something he felt he could never do without even trying first.

About the only thing right in the assumption was that he certainly had the looks and was naturally intelligent, when it came to books and studies, Eiri soaked it up like a sponge.

Yuki watched Eiri with his newly appointed charge. A little girl named Himiko Suzuki**.**

And Yuki found his frown deepening.

"_Calm and stoic even while facing the worst of adversaries. And never would he do wrong."_

Yuki knew that no matter who you were no one could remain calm and collect at every event/obstacle thrown in your path.

There were those times when he literally broke down. The first time was with his brother. When Tatsuha had…disappeared Eiri was torn apart, everyone was. It was a time better left not remembered.

Yuki for one never liked to revisit. It always left a bitter taste that could not easily be washed.

Yuki watched as Eiri smiled and hovered over the little girl. He seemed to truly be enjoying himself.

Yuki smiled he was glad that Eiri seemed to be doing fine. He had thought that Eiri might have been too affected by what had happened with his previous charge.

But maybe that wasn't the case, maybe Eiri was really alright.

**Three Weeks Ago: After Eiri's Removal**

_Eiri was picked up and escorted to see the Elders during which he had not voiced a single word. He was eerily silent to the point where Yuki had tensed and wanted nothing more than to escort him back to the young boy._

_And in a way it had been an all too familiar tension, one that caused dread in Yuki's very core._

_Eiri had talked calmly and appropriately. He had not lost his composure at all in front of the Elders and at one point Yuki almost wished he had. For then there would be a bit of normalcy._

_After the meeting with the elders Yuki didn't want to immediately part from the angel and it seemed Eiri thought the same._

_They walked along a garden path, silence had reigned until Eiri finally spoke. Yuki had been more grateful than one could believe to hear Eiri speak. For after hours and hours Eiri's voice was no longer monotonic._

"_I didn't want to report it. I wanted to keep him to myself." Eiri started._

_Yuki had immediately turned his attention to the young angel he had grown so fond of._

"_But the warning from the elders, from trainers and all your lessons came back to me. None of it condones what I wanted to do. So I rationalized that there must be a reason that it's so forbidden to get attached to your charge but no matter how much I rationalized there was still that voice telling me that nothing bad could possibly happen if I stayed with Shuichi... I don't like the choice I made Yuki."_

"_I'm glad that you found what it took to step away from where you were and you may not like it but in the end it is the right choice Eiri, please believe that."_

"_But Yuki… what could be so wrong about it? I had… for a second, for a moment I got back what I lost so hastily."_

_Ignoring the question Yuki replied, "What do you mean?"_

"…_I got a little brother back…"_

"_Eiri… I understand how hard it was and it still is for you but Shuichi isn't Tatsuha."_

"_I know that, but I just felt so alive to be able to care for a little brother again. Shuichi, no matter how painful it was, brought back happy memories of Tatsuha and when the pain of remembering became too much he made me smile again. He may just be a child but he pulled me back from the pits of my own hell."_

"_Eiri…"_

_Eiri's smile showed nostalgia and a hint of pain, "I know what I did was right and that perhaps it would be for the best but I don't have to like it right?"_

_Yuki's gaze shifted from Eiri to the sky, "…right."_

Yuki at the time didn't like the tone, in retrospect he still didn't.

That conversation it just -it didn't remind Yuki of anything but it made him think about what it could mean.

Yuki had always known how to differentiate lies with the truth but because of this event Yuki wasn't quite sure anymore.

Because honestly Yuki had never thought Eiri would _choose_ to break a law.

When he had heard that he was to remove Eiri from his guardianship over his charge Yuki hadn't known what to think. He wasn't briefed thoroughly and what he knew was sketchy at best.

When Eiri and the Elders had explained he was more than just a little shocked. He had never imagined a time would come when he would see Eiri break the rules.

Even to Yuki who knew Eiri so well it was unfathomable.

But as Yuki continued to watch over Eiri he finally realized that you can never know someone to the fullest. There's always something in their depths that you have yet to uncover whether it be something profound or horrible.

Eiri as he has been for the past week was as clueless about his presence. Yuki wasn't just following his used to be apprentice out of worry, he had been ordered to do so.

"_Kitazawa." Seraphim called out._

"_Yes, Elder."_

"_I want you to watch over Eiri for a while."_

_Yuki frowned, "May I ask why?"_

"_You've heard of what rule he has broken right? It is something that can't easily be forgotten, you know that."_

"_Seraphim-sama, are you perhaps insinuating that Eiri will repeat history?"_

_Seraphim stood from his seat, "We can't be too careful, he may have removed himself from the case but that doesn't mean he'll completely step away."_

"_With all due respect Elder are you saying that Eiri will go back to the boy even though he's been removed from his side? That in the end he'll –"_

"_I'm not implying anything but Eiri has always been at the top and everyone has revered him and expects a lot from him but he is straying. Affection for a human no matter how small or innocent always leads to something disastrous. I do not want to see Eiri stray from his path and fall."_

_Yuki frowned, "He will not, he has taken the first step to avoid such disasters he will not make the same mistake… He won't make the same mistake as Tatsuha did."_

_Seraphim turned his gaze to Eiri's mentor, "I pray that he does not… you are dismissed Kitazawa I will let you know when to cease your watch over Eiri."_

_Kitazawa lightly bowed and left._

_Seraphim sighed, "No matter how much we believe in Eiri it may not be enough Kitazawa. The Powers* have spoken and it seems history will indeed repeat itself, this may just be inevitable, yet another angel may be destined to fall."_

Yuki had heard the Dominion's whispered words and it worried Yuki more than he liked maybe it was because the Powers themselves had spoken? They had predicted Tatsuha's demise and just like that it had come true.

And maybe it was because Yuki could see the truth in the words that Seraphim-sama had spoken from watching Eiri, from listening that he worried even more.

Shuichi may end up being the reason that Eiri experiences another heart wrenching experience.

A human male may be the reason, yet again, that an Uesugi will fall.

**A/N: ****I noticed this is awfully short! But this is where I want it to end so uhm, sorry about that, I'll do my best to make the next one longer. Oh and they will definitely see each other again next chapter...sort of. XP**

**Powers*- the historian's in the heavens,elders that are pretty much the know-it-alls. Past, present they know it all, and as for th efuture they don't know all that will happen they they have a sence of what's to come, like glimpses. (Refer back to the first page for the rankings.)**

**But anyway thanks for reading!**

**secret25**


	8. Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

Shuichi wasn't over it, maybe he never will be over it that's why today he decided to talk to his parents about it. There was just something that he felt he needed to remember and not remembering it feels so much like he's lost something. He had to know who Eiri was.

He tried looking through the photo albums maybe there was something there that could trigger his memory or a boy he couldn't name and maybe that would be Eiri but as he looked though all the photos he realized there was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Shuichi headed downstairs the moment he smelled dinner cooking. Maiko was probably cooking already. He stood from his seat and headed down the stairs. Since he had no luck with the photos maybe he could open the topic with his parents while they ate.

"Hey Sis, what's for dinner?" Shuichi asked as he headed to the cupboards to set the table for when their parents came home from work.

"Baked fish, rice, nato and some soup, mom and dad should be coming home in a few minutes."

Shuichi nodded as he let Maiko cook and continued to set the plates and placed the rice in a bowl.

It wasn't long after that their parents came home to a home cooked meal and together they ate their food. Pleasantries were exchanged such as how was school, how was work, everything going well. The whole time Shuichi tried not to show his impatience. He was really curious about Eiri.

"I'm finished, mom, dad, may I be excused? I have a live chat with a few of my classmates in just a second, we're working on a project."

"Go ahead sweetie."

Silence reigned for just a few seconds before Shuichi took the chance. "Neh mom, dad, do you guys remember an Eiri from when I was younger?"

Shuichi had made it seem casual so that they wouldn't see his anxiousness but it only raised when he saw his parents tense.

"Where did you hear that from dear?"

"I remembered it, I've been dreaming about him… sort of." Shuichi drank some water, "I can't really see his face though so I can't tell who exactly he is."

"Well," Mrs. Shindo stood up from her seat followed by her husband they took their plates to the sick taking Shuichi's along with theirs, "We really don't know who he is dear."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow, "Then why did the two of you tense up? Who was he?"

"Honey why don't you get the tape"

"Tape?" Shuichi asked.

"Hmm-hm, it's a home video of when you were just a baby. When you said your first words."

Mr. Shindo came back with the tape in hand and played it in the VHS they had hidden away in the cabinets.

Shuichi watch the contents roll in. "Wait, I've already seen this before, what does this have to do with Eiri?"

"Well we always told you that your first word was Mommy, but actually your first word was Eiri."

"Out of nowhere you just started to say Eiri. It took you a few seconds and it took us a while to realize it was a name but we could never figure out what it meant. No one in the neighborhood had that name, we thought maybe it was an imaginary friend but as you can see you were just too young."

"So you don't know who he was other than the fact his name was my first word? But wait a minute that doesn't explain why the two of you tensed up like that."

Shuichi's mom exchanged looks before his father took over the story.

"After the first time you said the name Eiri, you said it multiple times after that, you would always laugh or smile or was somehow grinning whenever the name sounded from you but there was a time, that your mother and I rather forget when you said his name for nearly the last time."

Shuichi looked at her mom, she looked like she was about to cry. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up? But he really wanted to know. The feeling he got when he thought of Eiri wasn't a bad, well aside from the feeling of losing something.

"What happened?"

"It was just a few weeks before your birthday when it happened. We really aren't sure, even now what exactly happened but it really scared us. We heard you during the night. You were screaming and crying. We rushed to your room thinking maybe you had fallen or something but you were just standing in your crib clutching the rails. You mother immediately went to you to get you to calm down but it was like you couldn't even hear us. You just kept screaming and fighting against her hold. Now that I think about it it seemed like you were trying to reach for the window."

"Why was I...?"

"We don't know but the whole time you were screaming his name."

"The whole night you screamed for Eiri. You wouldn't stop crying, we did everything we could to help but nothing worked you just wouldn't calm down. We don't know exactly how much time passed but your voice had grown hoarse and even while you slept you still called out his name."

"We couldn't understand it, even now. After that night you cried for him, for a few days it was all you did but as the days wore on I think you only cried in your sleep. Not long after that you took up the hobby of looking out the window but never once did you mention his name again. It wasn't long that everything seemed to go back to normal."

"We never mentioned it before because we were afraid that it might trigger something, so we just let you forget."

"So in the end, Eiri is a mystery."

His parents nodded.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys so much with this, but whoever or whatever he was, I think I –I… he wasn't anyone bad. These past few nights that I've been dreaming about him what I feel is well… I miss him, I think."

* * *

Eiri flew past the many buildings as he continued to watch over the city. He breathed in deeply to take in as much as he could. He let his eyes wonder to the many building, it didn't matter how busy the streets and the people looked like it was still a beautiful sight to Eiri after all it was the very sign of humanity, how lively everyone seemed.

But as he continued to roam the skies looking down on the people he thought about what had occurred recently. He had been called by the elders, the powers, and the dominions just a few hours ago it wasn't anything terrible quite the opposite actually.

They had proposed once again that he take on a higher rank than a guardian angel. Seraphim had proposed the idea that he take a seat as an Elder and everyone in the Council had agreed. It wasn't the first time, it's been going on for a long time, they always asked and he always turned it down with the excuse that he liked the freedom to be able to watch over human children as well as have the freedom to descend to Earth whenever he pleased.

But today, now? Eiri had actually given them a different answer than what he always gave, He had told them he would think about it for a few more days just to be sure of the decision he would make.

And as he sifted through his own thoughts and all that occurred he felt like his decision was leaning more on taking on the offer instead of turning it down. He enjoyed being a guardian angel, watching as his charges grew up to the best man or woman they can be. He liked being a part of their lives even if his charges didn't know it, he just liked being there.

But… a few years ago his views changed. He still hadn't forgotten Shuichi Shindo. The little boy truly left an impression, a print in this angel's heart and it wasn't just because Shuichi was the only one in his entire lifetime that had been able to see him it was also because Shuichi was just someone he grew to care for.

It's been years since he last saw the little guy, true to his word he never sought him out but that didn't mean he forgot about his favorite charge. He still remembered how adorable he had been and how after a long depressing point in his life the little guy had been able to save him from the sadness and the loneliness of losing a little brother so unexpectedly.

Eiri knew that at this current time Shuichi would be 19. A young man, one that Eiri hoped had become someone he had always expected a kind man that would not do wrong, someone who had pride but knew about humility as well.

The guardian angel knew he wouldn't see Shuichi again but still he hoped he would be someone great, someone who in his right time would be able to ascend in the heavens.

Eiri sighed, Shuichi was the reason he was leaning towards becoming an Elder instead of staying a guardian angel he didn't want to be put through this again. He didn't want to become attached to a charge and then later have to leave them like he did Shuichi. Not only was it abrupt and unwanted he had actually broken the laws of heavens, there were so few and he still managed to break so many in such a short time.

He didn't want to feel the hurt and he didn't want to betray the only family he knew, he didn't want to go against heaven. So maybe it would be better if he stayed out of Earth because god knows he had been tempted more than once to break the rules again and seek Shuichi in these busy streets.

Eiri flew over a park and landed to watch the families that were currently looking like they were having the time of their lives. Eiri smiled, if he chose to take the proposition, to be an elder he would really miss this.

It was a shame that the Elders were not only too busy to visit earth but was also not allowed to such a privilege. But wasn't that the point? If he never set foot on Earth then he wouldn't have to worry about becoming attached to anyone else and maybe then he could move on not only from Shuichi but also from Tatsuha.

Being on Earth all the time greatly reminded him of both, Shuichi because he was human and lived there and Tatsuha because at the last few weeks before he disappeared he had grown to love Earth and he frequently started to visit to the point were sometimes it seemed like he spent more time on Earth than in Heaven.

So was it decided? Eiri wondered. After all these years will he finally take a higher position to be an Elder?

Eiri looked to the families once more, observing and perhaps keeping it in his memory. He took a deep breath before taking flight once again.

He spread his wings and readied to pivot of the ground but before he could his eyes caught a very familiar color, a much missed head of hair.

Eiri's eyes widened as he saw a group of people walking down the street there was five of them and two of them were someone he knew. One was his last charge, Himiko and the other, the other was him.

There was no doubt in Eiri's mind, he was taller, older, his voice deeper even if not by much, but it was him –Shuichi and he really wasn't a little boy anymore.

Eiri immediately turned and instead of heading to Heaven's gates like he had planned he followed the group to wherever they were headed.

Eiri couldn't believe his luck! He watched them as he hovered of their heads and he watched as Himiko leaned in towards Shuichi just a little more, her grip on his hands tightening. They were most likely dating thought Eiri.

Eiri grinned. They made a rather cute couple. He was glad they found each other, who would have thought that his two charges would meet and actually fall in love?

Eiri was practically humming in delight as he continued to follow the group.

They went in to a house nothing too extravagant but it was beautiful and familiar. They headed towards the gate and then stopped at the door. Shuichi stuffed his hand inside his pocket and produced the keys.

All of them stepped in while Eiri merely teleported himself to the other side waiting for all of them to enter.

Eiri watched them goof around, watch movies, make fun of each other and just enjoy everyone's company. It was something Eiri never thought he would witness a happy Shuichi, surrounded by friends and his girlfriend, it truly was a sight to behold one that Eiri believed to be a privilege.

He continued to hover around listening to the conversations and just watching them. The entire night Eiri's smile never wavered, it was plastered on his face for all to see. It was a shame no one _could_ see it. He was still invisible to everyone after all.

Eiri continued to hover and before long he was able to learn a few things about Shuichi as well as Himiko that he hadn't known because of his absence in their lives. Shuichi and Himiko have been dating for 2 years nearing 3 fast. The other's that were there were Hiro, Ayaka and Suguru. From what Eiri could tell Hiro was the closest one to Shuichi, Ayaka and Hiro used to date but unfortunately broke up and they all treated Suguru as the little brother. The only other fact worth mentioning that he had learned so far was that the three boys were in a band called Bad Luck. They got along pretty well and everyone seemed at ease with one another.

A few hours later Suguru and Ayaka left because they were needed at home. The room was left with Shuichi, Himiko and Hiro.

Hiro looked up from his seat, "Hey Shu, where's your parents and Maiko?"

"Parents are still at work and Maiko's sleeping over at one of her friend's house."

Hiro nodded, "Oh hey! Did you ever find out what was up with the looking out the window thing?"

"What?" Asked Himiko.

Eiri watched the conversation progress, wondering the same thing Himiko was what was that?

Hiro grinned as he replied, "That's right you've never spent the night with Shu huh?" Himiko was about to say she was with him right now before Hiro continued. "It happens later around 10:30."

"He looks out at the window at 10:30?" Himiko asked obviously unimpressed and wondering if they were teasing her.

Eiri had the same expression that Shuichi and Hiro were laughing at. Was that something worth mentioning?

Shuichi continued to laugh before explaining further, "Hiro here is just fascinated by the fact that without conscious thought I look outside the window at around 10:30 for no apparent reason."

"Well it is interesting I mean come on you always do it! And it's always around the same time and you don't even know _why_ you do it."

"Habit?" Himiko supplied as Eiri tilted his head to the side wondering when Shuichi would have gotten that habit unknown to him that he was the reason for it, well unknown to him now but in a few seconds it won't be.

"Yes a habit but actually I think I know why I do it now." Shuichi commented with a tilt of his head.

"Mystery solved? Finally?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not sure and actually my theory isn't even complete."

"Well what's the theory?"

"I think it's because of someone named Eiri."

Eiri froze, he had been waiting to hear the reason but that wasn't what he expected. It was because of him? Why? How?

Himiko straightened up from her seat as she dislodged the arm she had wrapped around her boyfriend, "Who's that?"

Shuichi smiled, "Jealous?"

Himiko pouted while Hiro just chuckled, "Actually I don't know who it is or at least I don't remember all I know is that it was someone from the past."

* * *

Eiri watched as Hiro left followed by Himiko who got a kiss from Shuichi before heading out to the waiting car of her mom, who was obviously there to pick her up.

Eiri looked watched them leave and turn to the corner and out of sight before turning his gaze back to the charge that he had left.

It wasn't long before that that Shuichi's parents came back and they enjoyed some dinner before going their separate ways.

Eiri followed Shuichi to the second floor where he assumed Shuichi's room resided.

Shuichi walked into his room before getting a few of clothes locking himself to the jointed bathroom. Hearing the shower turn Eiri waited till his charge finished taking a shower.

Eiri hovered over the ground his feet never really touching as he walked around the room, looking around. Shuichi certainly had a lot of music sheets lying around and for some reason a lot of photo albums were scattered around the room.

Eiri was so absorbed with looking through the many photos and music sheets that he didn't hear the sound of the shower turning off or the door opening.

Shuichi dried his hair as he walked out of his room, fully dressed and warm. He let his gaze wonder to his night stand and watch as the clock changed to 10:41pm.

Shuichi stared, "That's weird." Shuichi may not have realized what time he went to the window but he knew that he always felt a pull to go to said window and just sit there. In actuality Shuichi's theory wasn't just that it was about Eiri but also that maybe he was waiting for him. He had concluded his theory when his parents said that he seemed like he was reaching for the window when they found him crying. Maybe Eiri had left and he wanted to follow? Shuichi shook his head maybe he was just thinking too much.

Shuichi suddenly heard a rustle and turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

With a start Eiri spun around and he did it so fast that he caused some of the paper to flutter and fall to the ground. Once he turned he saw Shuichi's gaze flicker from the paper to him. Shuichi's eyes were definitely staring at his own. There was no doubt about it, his little charge could still see him! This whole evening he had made sure to stay hovering over Shuichi so that he would not be in his sight range because whether he admitted it or not he was scared that Shuichi would no longer be able to see him. But apparently he needn't worry.

It was only proven further when Shuichi whispered, "…Eiri."

Eiri's eyes shined and before he could even think about it, he grinned and in turn whispered, "Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I got too addicted to reading KanameXZero fanfiction that I couldn't think of what to write next for this story, but I'm back now and I'll try not to make you guys wait for so long for the next chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Salvation

_Previously on AAE…_

_Shuichi's eyes were definitely staring at his own. There was no doubt about it, his little charge could still see him! This whole evening he had made sure to stay hovering over Shuichi so that he would not be in his sight range because whether he admitted it or not he was scared that Shuichi would no longer be able to see him. But apparently he needn't worry._

_It was only proven further when Shuichi whispered, "…Eiri."_

**Salvation**

_Eiri's eyes shined and before he could even think about it, he grinned and in turn whispered, "Long time no see."_

It had been so long and finally he could see his little charge and to think it had worried him so much that Shuichi would no longer be able to see him. Eiri grinned as Shuichi's gaze never left his own, nothing could bring him down now.

But just as Eiri took an eager step forward Shuichi frowned and shook his head dramatically before looking up yet again at the direction of his former angel. He could have sworn he saw some ethereal being smile at him. Shuichi sighed again as he looked around his room debating whether or not he should clean the mess he made or not.

Eiri frowned that couldn't be right Shuichi wouldn't ignore him like that would he? No, he wouldn't. Then was it all by chance? _Can he not see me after all?_

Eiri took another step forward albeit this one was far less eager than the first, "Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up in his direction and again he frowned. "I think I am officially losing it."

Eiri this time smiled, it was small and it looked depressing but he did feel a small amount of happiness. After all he may not be seen by his young charge but they definitely still had a connection. Shuichi could probably feel his presence and when he talked his presence may be amplified. Shuichi must not know what it means.

Eiri sighed, it was better than nothing at all right?

Shuichi after once again shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts or what he dubbed as his delusions decided to not clean up his mess and just head to bed. He moved around a few of the music sheets off his bed as well as a few photographs before sitting on the bed and shifting a little before finally he laid down.

Shuichi closed his eyes and it remained closed for maybe a whole 5 minutes before he opened them again. "I am completely awake." He declared as if someone could hear but it was such a shock that he just had to voice it out. He thought for sure he had been tired but his body didn't want to sleep.

Shuichi momentarily let his gaze drift to the window before a fleeting thought passed through his head, Don't tell me that in exchange for not waiting by the window he wouldn't be able to sleep? If that was the case he rather get up from the bed and sit by the window sill for a few minutes. But again that urge, the compulsion, to go by the window wasn't there.

If Shuichi really thought about it his compulsion for tonight seemed to be to stay awake.

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around his room. If he didn't know any better he'd say that maybe he was acting like this because the one he was waiting for has returned and is in his room. Shuichi chuckled at the thought which made Eiri, the being he was unaware of raise an eye brow.

But even as he laughed at the idea Shuichi couldn't help the thought that maybe that silly thought was right.

Shuichi settled in farther in to the bed, he couldn't see or hear anyone. He didn't feel like he was in danger or that he should be wary. In fact if Shuichi really analyzed it he felt relaxed, relieved and quite calm like –like he had found the treasure he had been searching for after years and years of looking.

Shuichi stayed awake for what seemed like hours but in reality it was just about an hour. The whole time though he had stared at the desk at far corner of his room, he didn't know why he did it but since he was feeling quite happy just spacing out he didn't really care. If he was happy with staring at that particular spot and it made him feel comfortable who was he to turn away?

Unknown to him though that at the exact location he was staring at, Eiri was there standing and holding on to his gaze. Eiri for the first time in a long time felt the way he did when he first held Shuichi. He felt at peace with the moment, without a care about anything else and you can bet that at that moment Eiri forgot all about becoming an Elder and never coming to Earth again.

It was roughly an hour later when Shuichi's eyes finally closed to get some sleep. Eiri had to hold in a small chuckle at the sight. It was just like when he was baby where Shuichi would try his hardest to stay awake, eyes closing and then snapping open again. It was adorable then, it was adorable now, Eiri decided.

Once Shuichi had fully closed his eyes Eiri pushed himself off the desk he had been leaning on and walked towards the sleeping boy. Eiri pushed away a few locks of hair from that oh so cute face before he leaned down and just like he had a hundred times before he kissed his former charge's forehead. And just like the first time a beam of light showed brightly as their flesh met one another.

Shuichi continue to sleep as Eiri took one final glance and gave a small smile to the slumbering man before finally he spread his wings and flew out the window.

Unknown to the angel though lavender eyes had opened right before he was completely out of sight.

* * *

Shuichi woke up from his slumber without ever thinking about the night before. He set out with his day like he always did.

He pushed the snooze button a couple of time before finally pulling the warm covers over and away from his form before standing up and heading to his bathroom to freshen up for the day. He went downstairs to meet his family for breakfast before heading out to meet Hiro and Suguru. They had a band meeting today and he wanted to tweak a few of the songs he had written for the band. They still needed to be perfected and practiced. He was told a few days ago by their manager 'K' that the owner of NG (Sakano-san) would be visiting them to see if perhaps Bad Luck was good enough to open for Ryuichi Sakuma a soloist (singer) and Shuichi's god!

He was the one that inspired Shuichi to keep singing. He and Hiro may have thought of having a band on a whim but hearing Sakuma-sama just made them work for it. They've grown as a band not just in number but in what they can do. So Shuichi was in high hopes by the time he met up with Hiro and Suguru. There was no way Sakano-san would think them unworthy to open for the great Sakuma-san!

"Hiiiiirrrroooo!" Shuichi tackled Hiro as soon as he was close enough and as he squealed his delight he took noticed of Suguru who was slightly behind them, most likely in fear that he would be tackled too.

"Suguruuu! You're here already!"

"Of course I am. You're always the last one to show up Shuichi."

Shuichi pouted before sticking his tongue out and finally letting go of Hiro. "Anyway, are you guys ready to do this? There's no way Sakano-san wouldn't choose us for the opening!"

"Calm down a little Shuichi, there's still something you've yet to consider." Suguru interrupted.

"What?"

"ASK. They have as much chance in opening for Sakuma-san."

Shuichi pulled his best determined face and declared, "We'll kick their asses into the next country!"

"Don't you mean century?"

"Of course not, country is more plausible."

And true to his word Shuichi was right.

"We got it!" Shuichi cheered as he pulled Hiro and Suguru in a group hug. Sakano-san just left and they got it! ASK had already been assigned to open for another and so that left them to open for Sakuma-san. It was the best deal ever.

The three cheered as they left the building. Everything was going so well that nothing could bring them down. They went to Hiro's house and sat around just talking about how the experience would not compare to anything in the world and how they were finally going to meet their idol.

There was nothing that could stop them from going, not even if they broke all their bones or fell ill. This was once in a life time. Maybe it won't always be that way but it wasn't just about having talent they also had the best of luck. This was their big break! Not only was this one of the biggest concerts ever but this had TV coverage. This could very well be their big break.

They've had so many gigs and performances but they've always needed that one push in the right direction. They've needed _something _to move them along and become the next big thing and this has got to be it. This didn't just mean a lot for one of them, it was all of their dreams. To sing to more than the garage or locally. They could finally be headed where music reigns!

After about an hour they were still in high spirits. It was nearing 5pm when Shuichi got a call. He answered after the first few rings and talked for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Hey I gotta go, Himiko's calling for me and I gotta tell her the news!" Shuichi said with a grin as he got his jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

"Himiko! Guess what?" Shuichi exclaimed as soon as he sees his girlfriend by the gate of her house.

Himiko smiled at him as she asked, "What is it?"

Shuichi reached her in a few more steps then leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips before continuing with the news.

"Guess who's opening for Ryuichi Sakuma in his next concert?"

Himiko's eyes widened before, "Oh my god! You guys got it? Shu that's wonderful!"

"I know!" Himiko immediately hugged Shuichi and she was lifted off the ground as Shu picked her up and swung her around.

As they continued their cheers and laughter Himiko finally got around to asking when it would be.

"it's the Saturday three weeks from now,"Shuichi answered still with a grin on his face.

Himiko upon hearing the date however wasn't as pleased and immediately frowned. "Shuichi."

Shuichi's grin fell, "What is it?"

"Don't you remember what that day is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shuichi you promised you'd see me off at the airport. Remember I'm going to Hong Kong for a few weeks."

"Himiko…"

"Shuichi you have to cancel." Himiko said with a frown as she stepped out of the embrace they had been sharing.

"Wha?..."

"You have to cancel. I'll be gone for two weeks and I won't be able to see you. You guys have the talent you'll get the chance again in the future."

"Himiko I'm sorry but I can't. Can't we just spend the whole day before the day you leave together? And I'll give you a call before your flight leaves and when you land."

"Shuichi."

"Himiko this isn't just for me. Hiro and Suguru would have to be pulled out too because they wouldn't have a vocalist. You know how long we've been waiting for this I can't just leave them hanging. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Shuichi you promised me you'd be there."

"And you promised you'd be behind me in whatever decision gets Bad Luck a chance at a break."

"Not at the cost of our relationship."

"It's not at risk."

"Clearly it is. I'm not your first priority, Bad Luck is."

"Himiko, please don't do this. I don't wanna fight about this. I'm not making Bad Luck my first priority but you should know what this means to me –for us."

Himiko let out a long sigh, "And I'll be gone and you don't care."

"Himiko please don't be difficult. I don't doubt our talent but this isn't a gig that can be cancelled just like that. And I told you we can spend the whole day together the day before you leave. I'll call you every day if you want me too. I'll pick you up from the airport when you get back."

Himiko stayed silent but her posture clearly said she still wasn't happy and she insisted, "Can't you find someone else to sing? I really want you to see me off."

Shuichi gawked, "Himiko!"

"What?"

"You know what this means to me! And it's not like you'll be gone for long. Why do you insist that I see you off? You'll only be gone for two weeks and I've already tried to compromise can't you just be happy for us and agree to what I've proposed?"

Himiko glared and then shouted, "Shuichi you don't have to yell at me!"

"If you stopped being so difficult I wouldn't have to!"

"You know what? I've had enough!" Before Shuichi could even reply she stomped like a little brat, ran through the gate and slammed the front door but not before she glaring at her boyfriend.

* * *

Shuichi went home as soon as he heard the door slammed and he was left alone out in the cold.

This felt horrible! Sure Himiko was the one in the wrong. After all shouldn't she know how much this means to them? And again it's not like she'll be gone for long and it's not like Shuichi doesn't care for her he is after all willing to make things right. He may have promised but he couldn't do it and it's not like any harm would really happen in not seeing her off she'll be back in two weeks and it's the 21st century there are web cams they'd still be able to see each other.

He wasn't in the wrong and he knew it. It would just be better if his girlfriend thought the same. One thing for sure he'd have to give her time to cool off and realize that what he'd proposed would be good enough for now.

Shuichi finally made it home and from the looks of it he was the last one to make it there. Both his mom and dad's car are in the parking lot.

"Tadaima." Shuichi called out loud enough so that he would be heard even in the kitchen.

"Onii-san Okairi! Your manager, K-san, just called mom to let her know that you'll be gone for a concert in a few weeks! I can't believe you're opening for Sakuma-sama!"

Shuichi smiled at the enthusiasm his sister had, "We couldn't believe it either!"

"Oh Onii-san you have to get me an autograph! Mom wouldn't let me go!"

"Well… I don't know… what's in it for me?"

"Onii-san!" Maiko whined as she tugged mercilessly on her brother's sleeve as Shuichi merely laughed at her sister's antics.

"Shuichi dear, welcome back."

"Okaa-san." Shuichi greeted as he grinned.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Shindou then proceeded to hug her son. "We're so proud of you! Your first big break! I'm guessing you were out celebrating with Hiro-kun and Suguru-kun?"

Shuichi merely smiled and agreed. He didn't want to dampened the mood by saying that he and his girlfriends were in the middle of a fight for the very reason everyone seemed to be happy about.

"Have you eaten? We ate ahead thinking you'd still be with the rest of Bad Luck or perhaps with HImiko for a longer time."

"I've eaten already and actually I'm a bit tired. I'll head up to my room." Shuichi explained as he made sure to steer clear of having a conversation about HImiko.

Shuichi was in her room and tonight was not any different than most of his nights. It had been late and by the time he was able to relax a bit he had once again had the urge to look out his window.

'Looks like it's back to this…'

Shuichi continued looking outside with thoughts of last night. Now that he experienced last night he kind of wished for it back. He was confused then but he was happy and relieved but now… now he felt sad again with just a hint of anxiousness that he hadn't felt in the previous nights.

Shuichi was now wishing that whatever phenomenon occurred last night for him to have a different urge would come back because that actually comforted him and right now that's what he needed.

He couldn't exactly talk to Himiko yet, she would probably be mad still and he didn't want to ruin Hiro's and Suguru's good mood. So he was pretty much left with feeling like this all by himself and just waiting by the window.

It lasted longer than usual this time, the urge to stay at the window sill but soon the urge was gone and Shuichi finally felt like lying down. Getting some rest would be good and tomorrow he could call Himiko or perhaps visit her to work things out. He never did like fighting with her or for that matter with anyone.

Shuichi crawled in his bed and curled up for sleep. Just before his eyes fully closed he remembered something from last night. He could have sworn he had... seen a glowing angel... He must have been more tired last night than he realized or perhaps it had been a dream but still the angel was beautiful.

* * *

Eiri was in the heavens. He had gone to see his sister as well as Tohma before meeting with the counsel, after they were still waiting for an answer. And just like always they were probably hoping that his answer would be different than his previous answers.

Eiri wondered how they would have reacted if they realized that he had been so close to giving them the answer they had been waiting so long for.

After a few hours with his family he went outside to be greeted by his mentor Yuki.

"Eiri, Seraphim-sama has been eagerly awaiting your answer once again."

"I figured. Shall we then?"

They walked leisurely since they were not in any hurry.

They reached the doors wherein the elders as wel; as the other counsel would not doubt be waiting.

"Eiri. Welcome."

Eiri gave a light bow before addressing the members one by one by simply giving a nod before facing the head of the council, Seraphim.

"Have you come to a decision?" Asked Rahel, Rahel was one of the Powers, he had always been quiet and if the young guardian wasn't mistaken this was probably only the third time that he had heard him speak in the decades that he'd lived here.

"I have."

"And your answer?"

Eiri bowed his head as if in apology before giving his reply, "I apologize if my answer disappoints you but like all the previous times I have decided to decline your offer."

Seraphim sighed, Rahel frowned while the rest of the members looked like they had been expecting it.

"You've still not changed your mind young one?"

"Truthfully speaking this time I had come quite close in saying yes and agreeing to be part of the council however, it seems I'm not quite ready to leave Earth permanently just yet."

"I see…" Seraphim leaned back in his seat as he laced his finger together, he gave the rest of the members a look and as if he had verbally ordered it everyone left including Yuki who had been behind him.

The room was now left with him, Seraphim and Rahel. Truthfully Eiri was a little worried. He'd never had a conversation with this angel before. The only member of the counsel he was actually acquainted with was Seraphim everyone else may as well be a stranger. Or the colleague you never really acknowledge.

"Eiri I've never liked beating around the bush so I shall be honest, I'm worried about you," Seraphim started, "Rahel as you know is part of the Powers, he has the gift of sight and unfortunately he has seen the path you may be heading to… and honestly Eiri it is not a good one."

Eiri frowned and turned his eyes on the angel he had never once paid attention to, he may be right this would not be a conversation that would lead to good news, "If I may be so bold to ask Rahel-sama, what exactly did you see?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that with you." Rahel answered.

"May ask why? It is my future is it not?"

"That may be so but you of all people should know that the future is rarely meant to be changed."

"I see but in cases where it could be damaging Powers are given the premonition to change the present as much as they can so as to prevent something no one would want to occur at a later date am I correct?"

"Yes. That's true."

"Then doesn't that mean that the future you foresaw isn't too bad especially if you haven't been given the power to change the course of path I have or will choose."

Seraphim looked to Eiri before he gave a small explanation, "The path you may be heading to will not affect heaven but it is still… disconcerting and if possible we do not want you making this mistake. And as you know there are things that are shown to the Powers and sometimes even if they are horrible they have to happen and we are not allowed to interfere no matter how much we want to."

"Isn't the reason we, as angels, are not meant to interfere is because what has been foreseen is what we call destiny or perhaps fate? And that being the case doesn't this mean that whatever mistake you believe I will be making is meant to happen? Doesn't it mean that there is a reason for me to do whatever it was that you, Rahel-sama, foresaw?"

The two council members stayed silent as they absorbed what had been said.

"And if I may continue. What you have said Seraphim-sama has contradicted each other. You say that you don't want me making this mistake and then you mention that just because it was seen it doesn't mean it is meant to be changed so why are you trying to change it? With all due respect everyone should just watch and see how things will play out for me."

"I agree with what you have said but Eiri the reason why we are warning you and the reason why we don't want you to make this mistake is because we know how painful this can be."

"Rahel-sama have you been given orders to change the course of my path?"

Rahel frowned he knew that Eiri already knew the answer if he had been given those orders he would have been able to tell Eiri what he had seen so that he would know what not to do and what to do but still he reluctantly answered, "No, I haven't."

Eiri smiled solemnly, "Then doesn't that mean that I'm meant to feel the pain?"

No one talked for a good while and Eiri after a few minutes finally took the silence as a dismissal and bowed to excuse himself. But before he could completely leave the room Rahel spoke.

"Eiri just because I wasn't given the power to change your future doesn't mean you don't have that power. Please for here on out choose your course of action more carefully."

* * *

Eiri didn't wait and he certainly didn't linger. The moment he was out in the open Eiri spread his wings and flew out through the heaven's gates.

Eiri had an idea what they were so worried about and what Rahel-sama must have seen but right now he didn't care. And after that conversation he was even more sure that this mistake was meant to happen.

Eiri made it. As his jumbled mind saw the familiar windows he flew faster. Shuichi was right there and right now that's what he needed, the presence of his previous charge.

Eiri for the first time in 18 years went through the window in Shuichi's room but this time instead of leaving he was returning, not permanently but he was there.

The moment he caught sight of the bundle in those sheets Eiri smiled, his worries weren't completely gone but he was calmer.

Eiri landed on the carpeted floor but he didn't retract his wings he merely folded them by a bit so as to accommodate the size of the room.

He walked forward to the sleeping figure before he leaned down and once again he smiled and kissed his previous charge's forehead as his wings covered them both.

Eiri finally felt calmer and his mind was less unfocused and he finally folded his wings before taking a seat on Shuichi's bed.

Eiri watched the sleeping figure and again he thought about what the elders had said and Eiri quite honestly didn't believe that he would ever consider this a mistake.

He knew that Rahel-sama must have seen something involving Shuichi and that his so called mistake would involve this man. He knew that Seraphim was worried and that surely Yuki was too but what pain could this possibly bring him?

Shuichi would never harm him.

Eiri raised his hand to tuck a few locks of hair behind the sleeping man's ear before combing through that pinkish hair.

This wasn't his mistake it surely was his savior and his only salvation from the sadness and loneliness he had been feeling.

* * *

**A/N: So.. how's little twist :P I promise they'll see each other soon for real! And plus I did say that they were only "sort of" going to see each other right? :D**

**Anyway, when they will truly meet I'm not entirely sure maybe the chapter after next? Or maybe the next one? Uh I don't know… **

**As for Eiri's fate well it'll be revealed in due time.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to drop a review! :D**

**I wish you all a Happy Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah or err… holiday or just a merry winter/December (in case it's not winter where you are at) :D hahaha **


	10. Don't Wake Me Up Just Yet

**Don't Wake Me Up Just Yet**

Eiri stayed by his former charge's side not really waiting but just reveling in the calming presence that the young teen provided.

Eiri stayed seated on the bed his wings long since gone from view as he simply settled where he sat.

Every now and then his eyes would wonder around the room but his gaze would always drift back to the cute baby face on the bed. Eiri marveled at the fact that the young teen still somehow had his baby face. He was still as adorable as he used to be, he lost his baby fat that's true but his face still held that innocence and those round cheeks when he smiled.

Eiri's eyes continued to look around the room, things in the bedroom say a lot about its owner after all. Shuichi's life truly centered on music, there were posters of bands, music sheets scattered here and there, there was even a keyboard in the corner of the room. But aside from the music Eiri noticed the few pictures that either hung on the wall or were placed on the surface. Eiri eyed the ones on the night table beside the bed. There were three, one was a family picture, a band picture and last but not least was a picture of Shuichi and a young woman who was undoubtedly Himiko. He reconized her quite instant, it was not long since he had last see her after all.

While Eiri took in the details of the photographs he absent-mindedly continued to comb his fingers through those silky pinkish locks. He hadn't really bothered to stop since he had started, truth be told he hadn't noticed until he felt a shift.

Shuichi was experiencing what you would call the best dream he has ever had, if he honestly admitted it, it was even better than _any_ dream he's ever had even if it concerned his girlfriend. It wasn't because there was some kind of fascinating or wondrous thing in his dream it was simply because of how he felt whilst he slept.

He didn't know what it was but as he slept, he felt a warm and gentle presence beside him. He couldn't explain it but if he had too it's got to be that relaxing feeling when you're floating in water, where you have no cares, worries or anything to hold you down. It was soothing, calming and for reasons unknown and unwanted it made Shuichi feel like waking up.

He didn't want to though; if he did the wonderful feeling may go away along with his sleeping state. He tried to latch on to the feeling but slowly he started to wake up. Even as he felt himself wake he refused to open his eyes in fear that he truly will lose the wonderful feeling.

But after a few seconds of waiting he still felt that reassurance, the calm and the overall happiness so he calmed down just a bit. What's more though was that he could still feel the fingers combing through his hair. That was nice –wait a minute. Fingers? Combing? His hair? Immediately Shuichi's eyes snapped open.

The moment he felt the head beneath his hand shift his eyes had stayed glued to the sleeping teen and not a second later Shuichi's opened to meet his own.

Eiri showed his shock only for a moment before remembering that Shuichi most likely still couldn't see him, so instead of waiting for any acknowledgement or some kind of reaction Eiri acted like Shuichi hadn't just woken up with a stranger on his bed.

If he had watched closely however he would have noticed how Shuichi's eyes had widened not only in surprise but also in awe, he would have noticed how Shuichi tensed just a little bit after all how could you not with a stranger on your bed acting so lovingly and looking like an angel sent from heaven?

Eiri merely stopped combing through his former charge's hair and instead preferring to watch and wait till the boy fell asleep once again. However all those thoughts vanished when finally Shuichi found his vocal cords as well as his body functioning.

Shuichi in less than a second flew off the bed and lowly shouted, "Who are you? How did you get in? And what are you doing here?"

Eiri's eyes widened just a bit at the outburst before he too stood from the bed. "You can see me? Hear me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I can. …Please don't tell me you ran away from an asylum. Oh no! You did, didn't you? That would explain the white wardrobe you have on. Oh no I have a psycho in my bedroom! What am I going to –"

Eiri couldn't help it the way Shuichi looked right then was just hilarious, he just had to laugh. His previous charge had started to pace across the room and had clutched at his head as if he was the one going crazy.

"Don't laugh," Shuichi chided with a still horrible but serious expression in his face, "this is no laughing matter we gotta take you back."

Eiri laughed again and through his laughter he explained, "Please calm down, I didn't escape from anywhere Shuichi especially not from an asylum."

Shuichi stopped for a second before saying, "Oh… Well that's good… –Wait a minute! How do you know my name? And that still doesn't explain what you're doing here! Oh no! You're a stalker bent on killing me!"

Eiri continued to laugh as he watched the expression on Shuichi's face, "Please stop making assumptions. I didn't escape from anywhere and I mean you no harm. I really have no idea where you are getting these ideas from."

Shuichi sighed, "I'm gonna get a heart attack from this. Who are you then? And what are you doing here?"

"Hm, that's a hard question. But I guess we should start with my name. I'm Eiri, your –"

"Wait, what?"

"Hm?"

"Your name. What is it again? I don't think I heard correctly."

"It's Eiri."

"You're kidding!" Shuichi shouted in disbelief.

"No, why? Does my name have some sort of significance?"

"Uh it's just, did I know you when I was uh younger?"

"You did. I was your guardian angel."

"You were my what? …Are you… sure you didn't run from an asylum?"

Eiri chuckled before he looked to be contemplating something, "Hm, I knew this would be a bit difficult but would it be easier to convince you if I had proof?"

Shuichi merely nodded. Once he had Eiri stood just a little bit straighter and with his gaze still locked on Shuichi's own gaze he released a bit of his power so that his wings would once again appear insight.

The effect was immediate right before Shuichi's eyes his wings appeared and slowly they spread out, unfortunately the room they were in was far too small for it truly stretch to its rightful length but its beauty was not something Shuichi could ignore. They were very beautiful after all; they were white but glimmered with gold much like the shade of his so called angel's orbs.

They were fascinating and completely mesmerizing, not to mention the picture this angel painted with his wings flaunted was something so magnificent that for a moment Shuichi wondered if he should have been given the honor to behold such a sight. Being able to see it though was something Shuichi was grateful for.

"You have wings." Shuichi took a few steps forward before he stopped about 5 feet from the angel.

Eiri smiled at the young man, "You can come closer. If I remember correctly you've always been fond of them." Eiri as he mentioned the last bit flapped his wings a little so at to let Shuichi know for certain what he had been referring to.

Not needing more of an invitation Shuichi stepped closer and ever so slowly he reached his arm forward to glide his fingertips lightly across the feathers. And as Shuichi caressed one side of the wings he was delightfully made aware of the fact that what he had initially thought was glitter was actually part of the color of said wings. They shimmered but they didn't come off. Each feather shimmered with gold.

"They're beautiful."

Eiri watched Shuichi observe his wings and explained a bit about the thing that his former charge had always adored and still seem to, "Every angel's wings shimmer, most shimmer with a light sapphire color, some with light amethyst and few with gold. The shimmer only dies out when the angel does."

Shuichi quietly observed before finally saying, "If you aren't insane then this must mean that I'm only dreaming. But if I am, I don't think I want to wake up any time soon."

* * *

Shuichi finally settled down and together they sat on the bed. Shuichi asked Eiri when they met, and how they used to be. What he did when he was younger and when Eiri stopped being his guardian angel. Eiri strayed away from the last question and Shuichi let it slide. If it would dampen the mood then it can wait. Just the same they stayed away from any thoughts that would lead them to have a conversation that would involve Himiko.

It was a delightful evening. One filled with smiles, laughter, reminiscing and a bit of nostalgia. But nonetheless both of them enjoyed it.

Before the night was half way through Shuichi talked to the angel like he had always known him. He was comfortable he had even lied back down on his bed as he told Eiri to lean against the head board. He told of stories varying from things he liked to do, what he has done and what he wants to do.

Eiri the whole time merely listened, giving his input from time to time. He enjoyed it though; he would never have thought he would be given the chance to converse with Shuichi like this.

The night wore on and hours passed by while they talked of what seemed like meaningless things but this meaningless talk gave them the chance to reconnect as well as to learn the new things they had missed out from each other.

It was nearing dawn when Shuichi finally mentioned and explained why he had avoided Himiko as a topic of their conversation. After telling the story he found himself asking, "She was being irrational wasn't she?" He needed his own reassurance that he wasn't being biased by favoring a situation where in he comes out as the good guy.

"Unfortunately it seems so. She should understand that more than ever what you, Hiro-kun and Suguru-kun have been trying to get a hold of is finally within reach." Eiri explained having learned the names of those in Shuichi's band after the many stories Shuichi had told.

"That's what I thought too."

"She just needs time, I'm sure she'll come around."

"You seem quite certain. Do you maybe know her?"

"I did. After I left you in the care of another, she was assigned to be my next charge."

"I see. You'll still not tell me why it is you had to leave me in the first place?"

"It's perhaps a story for another time." Eiri didn't want to have to explain quite yet and if he was lucky perhaps he would never have to say anything about the matter. Because he just knew that if he ever said that technically being with Shuichi like this could get him in trouble it would surely lead Shuichi in to saying that meeting each other would not be a good idea. That was something Eiri didn't want to think about. Eiri just got him back.

Shuichi nodded he didn't mind, not when Eiri seemed to be back at his side and plus if he was right Eiri had just indicated that they would have another time to spend with each other and for now knowing didn't matter so long as Eiri was there.

Shuichi after hours of talking had finally started to feel drowsy. It was a good thing that there would be no school tomorrow because if Shuichi wasn't mistaken the sun was just about to rise, he definitely needed sleep but still he tried to stay awake. But how could he? Eiri started to comb through his hair again and that just felt so nice. He had never known till now how much he loved it when someone was combing through his hair.

Eiri had to smile once he noticed once again Shuichi's attempt at keeping his eyes open. He felt quite flattered that Shuichi felt the need to stay awake while he was there but the boy needed rest.

"Go to sleep we'll have another day to spend together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

This was nice. Shuichi couldn't remember ever feeling like this. It was a different sort of happiness and a different sort of peace. It was a feeling he wished would last a little longer than just a while.

"…Eiri, I'll say it again if this is a dream I don't want to wake up just yet."

* * *

**A/N: It's a rather short chapter but well at least it's an update right? :) And I updated a whole lot faster just took me close to two weeks! :D And they finally met for real! :D**

**Thank You so much for reading and please drop a review! :)**

**Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday whatever it may have been!**

**Happy New Year to All! :D It's another year! 2012!**

**Enjoy it! Live it! Kiss at midnight! Get a glass of champaigne or sparkling cider!**

**Don't worry, Be happy! Go read/watch yaoi to celebrate! XP**


	11. A Small Insight

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not been able to update in like 3 months but my life has turned upside down in so little time. But I must say even though it's been slightly hectic it's been hectic in such a wonderful way! :D**

**And because it's been so great and I've got it somewhat under control now, my life is slowly calming down again but still wonderful might I add, but since everything seems to be going so smoothly in my life, I know come back with updates! Yay! :D (In case it isn't obvious, I'm quite HAPPY :)**

**The chapter is kinda short but hopefully the next update won't be in 3 months and will come back in a somewhat regulated manner. :)**

* * *

**A Small Insight**

Shuichi was absentminded the whole day. It wasn't just being dazed for a moment here or there it was as if he was walking on air and not having a clue as to how he was doing it. It was day dreaming with a small smile to his face but with his brows contracted and a frown on his face.

Everyone wondered what it was that made him act in such a way his family had a general theory of him still being upset about whatever it had been he was upset about the just last night and his friends Hiro, Suguro and Akaya didn't have a clue.

They guessed that maybe it was because Shuichi's family wouldn't let him go to somewhere so far and just to perform, but when asked Shuichi had denied it.

They somewhat hit the mark when they asked if Himiko had been alright with news but again Shucihi denied it to be the cause.

In actuality it wasn't Himiko that was the cause. It was a far more puzzling thought than that.

It was his… dream(?) last night.

Had he really conversed with an angel? His guardian angel? It couldn't be true could it? It was impossible. Angels are myths aren't they? Or isn't it a more religious thing? He wasn't really all that religious or devout.

A dream? A hallucination? Something that his mind's eye conjured to make him feel better perhaps?

Shuichi wasn't sure but perhaps it was just that, it couldn't have been real and yet no matter how many times he repeated it, he couldn't stop contemplating on its true nature.

How could he have made up such an entrancing creature? Someone who had such beautiful gilded wings?

Shuichi tried to focus on the band practice, to get a better feel of the music and to be able to sing his heart out but he just couldn't. His mind was too preoccupied, too filled with the images of last night's meeting.

* * *

It's been two days since that night. The night where he had obviously dreamed of something surreal, a night which he now knows for a fact to be just that a dream.

He never saw the angel again, and after patching things up with Himiko he had slowly tried to forget it had ever happened.

"Shuichi, honey your friends were just telling me about how distracted you've been for the past few days, and I just thought of how sweet you were being. I can't believe our little argument bothered you so much that you couldn't concentrate on band practice for 2 days."

Shuichi looked at her in confusion at first and was about to correct her saying he hadn't been too worried about their argument seeing as she had been the one in the wrong and he had just been waiting for her too cool off.

After that dream he had almost forgotten her, seeming to know that she'd get over it and all he had to do was wait till she wasn't so pissed anymore.

But seeing as how Himiko seemed so delighted at the thought that he had been troubled he decided to just play it off and he pretended to have been.

After all sometimes it's better to give a little white lie if it'll help the one you love to feel better.

* * *

Two days, two days now that he's been confined in his old bedroom at Mika's house. Two days of feeling like a teenager without a say to whether he could leave the house or even his room.

It was almost excruciating. The Powers, in particular Seraphim, had sent Yuki to the household and had told Mika and Tohma about how Eiri was in danger of hurting himself if he wasn't monitored or restricted from going back to Earth. They didn't know any details, they didn't even know about Shuichi and yet they had been so scared of losing yet another member without a clue as to why that they had forced Eiri to stay in his room.

To make matters less hostile Eiri had agreed but he had really thought Mika would cave in to his desires instead of listening to Yuki or to Seraphim-sama but after not being told as to what exactly would do Eiri harm Mika and Tohma felt like it was Tatsuha all over again.

This was how it had started with Tatsuha after all wasn't it? Going back and forth to Earth, and then being called up by the counsel repeatedly, that was how it started and they couldn't lose Eiri too! They just couldn't it would be all too soon.

Losing someone so abruptly and not even having a reason as to why or knowing where they are. It was much like being labeled as an MIA soldier on the lines of Heaven and Hell wars.

Eiri was still thinking about his plan of action when it suddenly struck him the resemblance to Tatsuha's case.

Tatsuha repeatedly went back to Earth even when he didn't have to, even after his charge had been dismissed of his care. He had been called by Seraphim-sama and the rest of the counsel and they had asked he had smiled and said nothing was wrong.

Thinking about it that was what he would have told to anyone that asked… But that was just a small coincidence. Because Tatsuha just, it just wasn't the same and again Eiri was just visiting what's the harm in that?

It had just happened to him once surely it wasn't the same after all they had never told the Mika and himself that his little brother was in danger of hurting himself. They never said a thing and he never said a thing until out of nowhere he just disappeared.

Thinking about the disappearance act was the final fact that made Eiri confident it wasn't the same because there was no way he would disappear. For what he was doing he would be punished in what he assumed would be a very painful experience even if he didn't see why it was so wrong.

With that Eiri sighed from both disappointment and relief. Disappointment for still not having an answer why his little brother disappeared and where he was but also relief that Tatsuha didn't have to feel the pain he had to go through that Rahel-sama had foresaw for his own future.

Perhaps it was because it had been a week that he had been cooped up in his older sister's house but whatever the reason he felt like he was going insane. At this point aside from going to see Shuichi he just wanted to go outside and fly through the skies for just a little bit in order to feel the cool breeze and the warm rays if the sun.

Eiri wondered down to the first floor of his sister's house and looked for any of its occupants and sitting there he saw Tohma.

"Eiri."

"Tohma, where's Mika?"

"She was asked to run a few errands for the counsel."

"I see."

"Eiri, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… but how long do you two plan to keep me here?"

"Mika and I are just worried about you Eiri. It was a hard loss when Tatsuha disappeared from us and the pain may have become dull over time but the pain is still there, we just don't wanna lose you too Eiri, please understand that."

"That's just it Tohma, I'm not in danger."

"But Seraphim-sama –"

"No, that's just it, they believe that I'll bring myself harm but Tohma, Rahel-sama, one of the Powers has foreseen a part of the future they believe will bring me harm, but he wasn't asked to change it."

Tohma hung his head, "So it will happen? It's inevitable?"

"I believe so and if it must be then so shall it be. I'll be alright Tohma, I won't leave you and Mika wondering, if I have to go or should something go wrong I'll find some way to let you know that I'm okay."

Tohma nodded, "I'll talk to Mika about this again and I will convince her as best I can."

"Thank you."

It had been a few hours later that Mika finally returned home and after taking a rest Tohma immediately talked to her about letting Eiri leave and how he can take care of himself.

Mika shook her head fervently and tried to convince Tohma otherwise. There was no way she'd let another brother go. He had been warned by Seraphim-sama this time there was no way that she would not heed it. Eiri was not going down on Earth.

Hearing the path of the conversation Eiri decided to intervene, "Mika-neesan."

"Eiri!"

"Please I won't hurt you, I have talked to Tohma and he understands. I might get hurt but it is fate that I feel the pain. Seraphim-sama just doesn't want to see me hurt even if they know it will be inevitable that's why they gave you warning."

"But it doesn't have to be, if you don't go to Earth then whatever will cause you pain can't reach you!"

"How do you know Mika-nee-san? We may reside in the heavens and are beings that protect and guide but even we do not know everything even the Powers who can see visions of the past and future do not know _everything._

"Because I just do! Please Eiri it was hard enough losing Tatsuha, even to this day not knowing where he is hurts so much! It's been a year Eiri and still we have not been informed by the Elders or Guides that he has reached true peace*! No one knows where he is Eiri!"

Eiri watched as his sister's grief showed clearly on her face and if tears could form from an angel's eyes surely it would be flowing like a river.*

"Mika-nee-san, I promise you that should I meet the same fate I will not leave you wondering, I will find a way to let you know that I'm safe and if for some reason I do meet the same fate and I find him I will find a way to let you know of that too. But you mustn't let your fear of what might happen to me take over, you can't confine me here forever nee-san."

It was a grieving conversation that brought the past they had tried so hard to forget. But after a long and heartfelt conversation and sincere reassurances they had come to the understanding that Eiri just has to be extra careful about what he did and perhaps the inevitable can be stopped. No matter how contradicting and impossible it may sound.


	12. Turning Point

**Turning Point**

It had been a little over a week and Shuichi had long since forgotten his so called guardian angel. It was a night that was thrown out of his mind forever and no longer did he think about the beautiful creature.

That's right Shuichi didn't wonder where the handsome angel was, if he was real, if he was ever going to come back in his dreams or in reality. No, Shuichi was certainly not thinking about it, about him. About his gorgeous gilded wings, soothing voice and calming presence. So don't even think that he was because he wasn't.

Except that he was…

He just didn't want to acknowledge that an entity that he wasn't even sure existed was haunting his every waking moment.

Bad Luck was practicing as intensely as they could, it would only be a week and a half before they finally opened for the most amazing band on the world. They couldn't let them down and suck, they had to get the crowd going and wanting more, they may just be an opening act but one shouldn't take that likely especially when they were not only opening for Nittle Grasper but also having been given the opportunity to meet with them and socialize with them as if they were longtime friends.

Shuichi and the rest of the band didn't know what they should be more excited about. Performing in front of hundreds of fans or being able to meet their own idols.

One couldn't ask for a more exciting weekend! There was only 9 days left! Yeah!

Eiri couldn't wait he was finally out of Mika's house and out of house arrest! He could finally see Shuichi! Eiri sped from his sister's house to outside gliding across the floor and out in to the light.

But as soon as he was out of the house he felt a presence tugging at his own consciousness. Someone was calling him, another angel. Eiri stopped his fast pace of gliding and took a moment to breathe in and recognize who it was and immediately he frowned.

It was Yuki and he wasn't alone. The elders were probably with him.

Normally he would go in a heartbeat seeing as he respected Yuki as well as the elders but with the current situation he hesitated.

Eiri tok perhaps a minute or two to contemplate on whether he should go straight to where Shuichi was or to the angels who were calling him.

It seemed to take forever but in the end the call of duty won. But if he continues to hesitate just like he just did then it won't be long before duty loses over Shuichi.

In a less hasty glide Eiri made his way to the gardens in which Yuki and the elders seemed to radiate from.

Seraphim and Rahel were the first ones that came to his view and immediately he knew from their faces what they had to say but nonetheless he came closer to where they stood. He bowed his head to the Elders and nodded to Yuki in acknowledgement as he waited the words he knew were coming.

"Eiri, you are returning to the human world?"

"Yes I have been gone for a week and my charge has been with his temporary guardian for quite enough."

"While that may be if you truly wished it "temporary" can be changed to permanent."

"I will not stop seeing my charge just so your wish for me to stop Shuichi will come true."

"I see, you have already made this decision. You have decided to go to the path Rahel –sama foresaw."

"I have, I do not believe it be any great harm if I see Shuichi and so I will continue to do so."

"I understand, but you must also understand that we will also try to keep you here in the heavens."

Yuki nodded, with no more words spoken Eiri took it as a dismissal and immediately took off to Earth.

It was in the late afternoon by the time Eiri had made it to Shuichi's house. The angle who had been watching his young charge had been dismissed and when the young child was safe in her own house Eiri left and took off to the house his previous charge resided.

Shuichi had just gotten home after another gruesome practice and immediately set out to get some food in his belly. He was starving! He greeted his mom and his little sister and asked if they would join him.

They enjoyed their meals and once finished Shuichi helped clear the tables and dashed to his room to call Himiko.

They talked for what seemed hours as the sun slowly faded in the background and Himiko was asked to come down for dinner.

Once their conversation was over, Shuichi went back down to the living room to watch some drama show with his little sister and mom.

All the while Shuichi was unaware of the presence following him around. Eiri had stayed quiet and out of view not wanting to interrupt Shuichi's day. He'll show himself once Shuichi was done witht the things he would normally do.

The night was almost at its end as Maiko started to yawn and his mom cleaned up their snacks. Shuichi immediately went upstairs to wash his face and brush his teeth after talking to his little sister about why the leading actor in the drama they just watched was completely being manipulated by his evil grandparents.

Shuichi settled in bed when his eyes drifted over to the clock it was 10:55pm. It was late, he should get some sleep, there was practice again tomorrow morning.

But as Shuichi was about to let his eyes close in an attempt to sleep a thought made his eyes widened. Nothing had changed these few days even after having that "dream" about meeting his guardian angel, he would still feel the urge to go out his window and wait but why didn't he feel like it today?

Could it be? Just like before? Was his angel here?

That can't be. He had already decided that that was just a dream and that it wasn't reality. He had just been thinking about the mysterious name that was Eiri that's why he had that hallucination and yet he couldn't help but try.

"…Eiri?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he saw a golden light drift in passed through the window and a form start to take shape. It wasn't long before Shuichi recognized the figure as the man he had seen a week and a half before. Blood hair, amber eyes, gilded glittery wings and the warmth and peace he radiated off of his person. His presence was soothing.

"Hi there Shuichi, are you not tired?"

Shuichi shook his head "no."

"You were about to sleep weren't you?"

"It's fine, I'm not sleepy anymore… are you real?"

Eiri took a step forward and smiled as he tilted his head, "I thought we had gone over this last time I was here?"

"You were gone for such a long time and when I woke up that morning you weren't around. I thought maybe I was just dreaming."

"You are not dreaming. I'm really here. Did you need something?"

"No I didn't I just wanted to see you, to see if you were real."

Shuichi moved to the other side of his bed to give room for the angel to sit beside him while Eiri immediately took the seat.

"I'm sorry for not visiting earlier, a few events took place and I couldn't leave heaven till just this morning."

"No, don't apologize all you promised me was that you would return and you did so you have nothing to apologize for."

Eiri nodded, "How have you been? Has Himiko come around?"

Shucihi explained that everything was better and that practice was brutal and for the longest time they talked. They continued to talk until Shuichi's eyes could no longer keep themselves open and finally he went to sleep.

Eiri looked at the sleeping teen who at some point in time had grabbed one of his wings, the boy truly loves it doesn't he?

Eiri stayed by the boy's side until the sun peaked out of the mountains and he had to leave to see his actual charge. Eiri carefully took hold of Shuichi hand to make it let go of his wing and quietly slid off the bed.

Eiri took one last look at the teen, before leaving a thought crossed his mind. Shuichi might end up thinking this was just another dream because he had missed him and so with that thought Eiri spread his right wing and reached out to pluck one of the feathers.

It didn't hurt, it was like pulling a strand of hair from your scalp. He held the shining feather and placed it in Shuichi's grasp. Eiri left though the window and started his day.

Shuichi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, he was greatly tempted to hit the snooze button but it seems as though awareness was pulling him from his dream world. He took his time time but nonetheless he sat up from his bed and planted hit feet on the floor. His eyes opened more and his vision came clearer. At the exact time his memories of last night came crashing back and he immediately looked at the other end of the bed and when the angel was not there he looked around his room and to his disappointment the angel was not there.

It couldn't be a dream right? It's happened twice now… but what if it was?

As Shuichi contemplated last night he events he noticed that his hand was clenched, he looked down and there he saw a feather in his grasp. He had crushed it by a bit but once he loosened his grip it took on a the shape of a perfectly good feather, with bends or dents.

It was a beautiful feather that was white in color but gave off that golden shine and he immediately recognized it as part of Eiri's wings. There was no way that a bird could have owned such a magnificent feather.

Shuichi smiled, it wasn't a dream, a figment of his imagination or even a hallucination. It was real, he was real and Shuichi grinned. His day just seemed to get brighter.

Shuichi looked to the feather as he stood from his bed. Now where could he store the feather? Where it wouldn't be harmed, or fly away? Or even be seen my his mother or little sister and have them throw it away?

There seemed to be no place for it so for now Shuichi took it with him and placed it in one of his shorts' pockets.

Shuichi headed to NG building and to the recording booth that they had been these last few days and sang to his hearts content pumped up with the thought that they were going to be performing at an actual stage with thousands of fans and opening for the best band in the world. His extra energy may have also been due to the fact that he seemed to be able to feel the weight of the feather in his pocket.

It was like while he was singing Eiri was with him.

The practice went smoothly and with little to no problems. They were pumped and ready to go. They couldn't wait!

Throughout practice Shuichi seemed to forget everything else as he sang and listened to the music that Hiro and Suguru produced but in reality if you truly took notice of it Shuichi gained a new habit.

Every so often he would slip his hand in his pocket and let his fingers trail the velvety feather hidden in his pocket.

A week and a half later. The concert.

Perhaps it was because today was the day they all had been waiting for. Perhaps it was because they were about to meet their idols and perhaps it was because they could hear the thousands of people waiting outside.

The sheer size of the stadium they occupied seated thousands among thousands. Having that many people in one room was surreal. Performing in front of them was even more so. Hiro, Suguru and finally Shuichi were all hyped up and ready to perform. They had the instruments tuned and ready to go. It was only a matter of time now before the concert started.

Nittle Gasper were getting ready and unfortunately Bad Luck would not have the opportunity to meet with them until later. The Bands were busy and the staff even more so. Making any last minute changes as well as making sure that everything that was needed was prepared.

"I can't believe were finally here! We're going to know this house down! This is amazing!"

"Shuichi save your voice for the stage, if you scream too much now you won't be able to sing out your lungs to the stage." Hiro commented as Shuichi screamed louder an dlonger as he carried out the word AMAZING.

Suguru laughed, there was absolutely nothing better than the feeling they were experiencing right now. Pounding hearts, butterflies in their stomach and excitement, restlessness and just plain elation at having such a wonderful opportunity.

One of the staff members came running in their direction as they continued to talk about the audience and this chance. "Bad Luck you'll be on 15 minutes. Get ready!"

Shuichi stood up from his seat and shook off his nerves by just shaking his entire body. Hiro Jumped up and down just to make sure he wasn't stiff and Suguru stood up from his seat and merely grinned.

Shuichi was about to make a speech about how they'll be doing their best and having the time of their lives when right at that moment his phone began to vibrate. He immediately pulled it out of his pocket to see who was on the other end. And like he had expected it was none other than Himiko.

"Himiko!"

"Shuichi, hon, how is it going are you guys almost on?"

"15 minutes and counting! This is amazing Himiko! I wish you could have been here!"

"I know Shuichi but I'm sure this won't be the last time! I'll be there for the next ones!"

"Thank you, and you better be," Shuichi teased with a laugh. "Is your plane about to leave?"

"Yeah we're boarding now as we speak. I wish I didn't have to go I much rather be with you."

"I know Himiko, next time you'll be in backstage with us!"

"I'm looking forward too it! I'll have to turn off the phone soon and I'm sure it's quite hectic there right now. So I'll let you go for now and I'll let you know when I land so long as you let me know how your performance went! Alright?"

"I will and thanks!"

"Tell the guys I told them to break a leg out there!"

"I will." Shucihi stated with a laugh.

"I love you Shuichi."

"I love you too Himiko, stay safe."

Shuichi made his way out and behind the curtains of the stage they would be performing at and helped the staff make sure that this mike was good and could be heard. As he, Hiro and Suguro went in for a group hug they grinned and looked to each other's faces, "Let's do this!"

Shuichi turned towards the stage and everyone else took their position and as they were introduced to the screaming audience Shuichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again the curtain was raised and in front of him were thousands of strangers that could potentially be their own fans one day.

"Hello everybody! I know you're all as excited as we are about hearing Nittle Gasper perform tonight –Screams- But we'd first like to give you a taste of what we can do! We are Bad Luck!

Shuichi took another deep breath and closed his eyes once more when he opened them this time the words for his song was flowing it. After the first 4 or 5 words the audience was screaming in rabid attention. He was awesome!

They hadn't expected it but Bad Luck was AWESOME!

Shucihi danced around the stage as he continued to sing. He rocked his hips when he deemed it fit, jumped, ran and pumped his fists at the appropriate times and sang his heart out as he used the stage provided.

As he moved around the stage the crowd roared in cheers and screams and the excitement the feeling he had at that moment could not be compared to anything he had ever felt. It was amazing and he felt complete and in control.

But as he thought that he couldn't be happier when he saw a bright light that he immediately recognized. It was none other than Eiri hovering 10 feet from the stage. And Shuichi realized that now he felt complete there was nothing else he could need other than to see Eiri fulfill his promise.

* * *

**Flashback**

Eiri visited once again late one night and it couldn't have been a better time to come by. Shuichi had been nervous for the past three days because the day he was about to perform with band luck was sharing the stage with Nittle Grasper. He couldn't think straight and couldn't sit still he couldn't stop pacing around his room.

He needed reassurance but talking to Himiko wasn't helping. She had good intentions and she was trying to help but she just couldn't make him feel better or calm his worries.

He had given up trying when it became obvious that his nervousness as well as his worries wouldn't be going away.

It was nearing 10:30pm when he felt that need to go to the window once again and if he wasn't frazzled enough he was disappointed now too. Eiri wouldn't be coming to visit him tonight. He would have never felt the need to go to the window if Eiri was there already and usually he would be by now.

Himiko couldn't help, Hiro and Suguru were as nervous as he was and couldn't help him relay his worries. Without Eiri his last chance at calming down was over. He thought about his band mates as he settled himself in the at his window sill.

Hiro had Ayaka, Suguru had his girl in the highschool near his and both of them had a distraction had someone to distract them and make them felt enthusiastic but Shuichi didn't. Himiko no matter how she could before couldn't help him now.

It made him wonder, did he not love Himiko as much anymore? Is that why she couldn't relieve his worries? Is that why he felt he didn't really need her as much as he used to?

The thoughts made him feel worse and nothing could make his thoughts stray now. The band performance was already nerve wracking, Eiri not visiting was just depressing and the thoughts of Himiko just made him feel evil. She was an amazing girl.

But as his emotions and feelings swirled he just decided to just focus on one thing which was practicing his vocals.

Maybe it was when he had finally worn himself out enough that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore but whenever or whatever time it was he felt the sudden need to open his eyes.

At first he couldn't understand, he was exhausted and yet his eyes told him to head told him to keep his eyes open and when he saw a small glow he finally understood. Eiri visited him, it was a little later than usual but at least he was there now.

Eiri smiled at him immediately after their eyes locked and Shuichi sat up and scooted over his bed to make room for the angel. Once the angel proved to stay for a little longer Shuichi relaxed. He was ecstatic to talk to Eiri forgetting for a moment that he had had worries minutes before his guardian showed up.

After a few hours Shuichi couldn't keep his eyes anymore and slowly he was drifting off to sleep.

Before he fully lost himself in his dreams he talked once more.

"Eiri?"

"Yes Shuichi?"

"Band Luck is performing with Nittle grasper the day after next."

"You mentioned it."

"It would mean a lot to me if you dropped by Eiri. It certainly would give me more confidence as well. Will you go?"

"I will try…"

"…"

Eiri looked at Shuichi's facial expression and finally made a decision. "I promise I will."

After that night Shuichi didn't think of his worries again. His feelings for Himiko was left undecided and maybe he wouldn't think about it again.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_With Ryuichi at the concert_

"They're good."

"Sakano wasn't wrong, they've definitely got potential."

"Ne Ryuichi their singer's kinda cute."

"Oh? Have your eyes on him do you?" Ryuichi asked his companion as he turned and narrowed his eyes.

The dark haired man smiled, "Jealous babe?"

"Hmp."

He chucked lightly, "Don't be mad, my eyes are glued on you Ryuichi."

Ryuichi smirked.

"Sakuma-san, Noriko-san, Suhi-san you're on in five."

Ryuichi got up from his seat and followed out the other two when finally before he reached the door he turned to his companion. "You're a sappy idiot."

"I feel the love Ryu."

"Hm," Ryuichi turned to face the dark-eyed man and leaned up a little before placing a small, light kiss on the other's lips. "I'll see you in a bit _Tatsuha_."

"Ah."

True to his words his eyes were glued to the singer's form and the way his hips moved as he walked away and under the younger's breath he mumbled, "Tease.

**A/N: Tatsuha is here! i will eventually explain how he ended up there and with Ryuchi :)**

**Did you know that originally this story was only supposed to contain 6 chapters then it turned to 13 and now it's unknown. So yeah that really didn't go as planned but I'm moving it along XP**

**I'm so sorry my update still took forever . I'am trying. It's just having a boyfriend is such a wonderful distraction XP I will still update, not regularly but I will continue to update as often as I can :)**

**Thank you for reading, adding me and this story in alerts and favorites and for the reviews! please keep them coming! :D**

**Thanks again! :D**

**secret25**


	13. Related or Not?

Tatsuha stood behind the curtains watching as his lover performed on stage. He will never get tired of the way Ryuichi moved and the way he expressed himself. He was so flawless, so perfect, and entrancing. He was seductive and mysterious. A being that almost can't be reached but boy was he glad that he was the one that had grabbed this siren.

Tatsuha didn't have much in life, no family to think about and his life wasn't all that interesting. He was an orphan and he never knew his parents. He had no siblings as far as he knew since he was alone in that orphanage.

He was never adopted and he never understood why no one wanted him but whatever the reason he just ended up growing up and out of the system.

He turned 18 and was homeless he had nothing in his pocket and no dreams to speak of.

He was walking alone in the streets going from kitchens to empty lots to find a place to eat and sleep for free for so many nights. It wasn't horrible but it certainly wasn't the best years of his life either.

Maybe he was lucky and maybe he was just at the right place, at the right time but whatever the reason he found salvation.

Along the way to a kitchen he passed by a temple. It was a simple one, perhaps a family temple, simple but elegant and it was of a decent size. An older monk was sweeping near the front gates and he happened to notice that the monk stopped sweeping to try and get a cat out of a tree.

The cat wouldn't budge and the monk was avidly trying to get him out. Tatsuha walked towards the monk and smiled at him he asked if he could try instead. When the cat still wouldn't budge he excused himself from the monk and climbed the tree as swiftly as he could. In a second he was sitting on the branch coaxing the cat to come closer.

In the end he succeeded and the elder monk thanked him by offering him some food to eat. In just a few days Tatsuha became comfortable in the temple. He helped the monks clean and did errands for them and some household chores.

He was offered a place in the temple since he practically lived there from all the times that he had helped and before anyone knew it he had been offered training to become a monk.

And after a few years of being in the temple and training to be a monk he had his rebellious weeks too. It was during those rebellious times when he moved away from the temple that he met Ryuichi.

It was just another lucky day he supposed but it was because of Ryuichi that he settled back down, and saw reason once again. He came back to the temple with the singer and he went back to training to be a monk and believe it or not he became the head of the temple after the previous monk retired.

It was a little difficult and still is because he has to hide the fact that the singer is his boyfriend but being a monk he can't have that kind of lifestyle choice. Ryuichi knew it but understood because just like Tatsuha, Ryuichi was "advised" to stay single and that if he settled down to keep it on the DL for as long as he could.

Having a boyfriend was definitely going to have to be hidden as well. It wasn't so bad for either of them though. They both didn't have a problem with it since they liked the privacy it was just a bonus that they were such great actors. No one knows and no one ever will.

Tatsuha was happy no matter what people might think and that was all that he needed, happiness for both him and Ryuichi.

Despite all the happiness they feel though there's no doubt that there are problems sometimes and it usually stems from the fact that they both looking to the point where getting hit on happened on a daily basis and sometimes people were persistent and just didn't understand the word "no."

But that's a story for different day.

Tatsuha watched as Ryuichi and his band performed on the stage, a second home to them certainly, after all with all their fame and success in the music industry they've spent most of their lives up there.

Tatsuha watched his lover, he enjoyed the appearance and aura Ryuichi always had on stage it was so different from his usual behavior but it certainly wasn't bad.

He listened to the lyrics and let it empower him as he thought of his life and how it always seems so utterly perfect.

His solace was short lived as he heard voices coming his way and if he wasn't mistaken it definitely was the previous band playing, "Bad Luck" was it?

Tatsuha turned his head as he looked towards the coming band and he stared at the lead singer.

"Yup, uncanny resemblance to my love."

Shuchi immediately stopped gushing about his idol on stage and instead turned toward the dark haired man by the entrance to the stage and if wasn't so shocked he would have yelled out his guardian's name.

Tatsuha didn't know it but Shuichi could see the uncanny resemblance between this stranger and his angel. Is that just a coincidence?

Shuichi more or less gawked at the man who looked almost identical to his friend and it wasn't long till his gaze was noticed not only by the stranger but also his friends.

The first to speak out was Hiro asking if he "knew the fella."

Shuichi immediately answered "no." The moment the words left his lips Tatsuha was standing in front of him asking him if there was something he wanted to ask or if by any chance that they had met before and that Tatsuha was being rude by forgetting it.

"No, no sorry for staring, it's just you look really familiar." Shuichi stated and in a matter of seconds Suguru mumbled, "That's sounds so much like a pick up line."

Hiro nudged him on the side.

Tatsuha laughed, "Your friend is right that does sound an awful like a pick up line."

"Ah! No! I'm sorry. I'm not interested, I have a girlfriend. It's just you really look like someone I know."

Tatsuha gave him a look asking him to explain.

"Yeah I met someone who looks a lot like you, only difference is that he has blonde hair… Do you know anyone named Eiri?"

"Hmm… Afraid not. And someone that closely resembles me? I think I'd remember someone like that."

Shuichi laughed a little and they change the topic to of course Ryuichi and not much was said about anything else. In his head though Shuichi kept thinking about the earlier conversation.

It was just so weird, like they were related or something but that's impossible especially since Eiri is an angel… he wouldn't have a human sibling.

But still, Shuichi pondered the idea, after all didn't Eiri once mention that he had a little brother that was lost?

It was too bad that Eiri wasn't here anymore. Right after Bad Luck's performance he saw Eiri wave goodbye and leave the stadium. He probably had other matters to attend to if he hadn't left he would have been able to confirm or deny Shuichi's impossible thoughts

Which would be what exactly? Well that Eiri and Tatsuha are siblings and the reason why he's been missing is because he was punished and sent here to redeem himself or something like that.

'Yeah right, like that would ever happen…"

As the conversation moved along the concert continued and Ryuichi often had dress changes and breaks but there was never enough time to actually chat. A quick hello and goodbye was all he managed before going back out to the stage.

The concert ended late to the night, two hours later and about dozens of request for an encore but all good things must come to an end.

Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper with the addition of Tatsuha who was introduced as a good friend of Ryuichi Sakuma and the other bands that played went out after the concert to a bar that Ryuichi's agent had reserved for the bands so that they could relax, drink, celebrate and just have a little bit more fun after such a ear-splitting concert.

Shuichi continued to talk to his idol and to Tatsuha who in no time took a liking to him and with the two of them and Ryuichi having drunk just little passed their slightly-buzzed zone the three of them were a riot. Imagine the noise and items they had broken by the time they had passed out.

Hiro laughed and so did Suguro at the way the trio had been acting and they tried to stop them from acting too crazy but after a while Hiro just thought he should let them have their wild run for the night so long as they don't hurt themselves.

As the night came to an end Hiro became the designated driver for the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper which he didn't mind at all, someone had to care for these over-grown drunken children.

Shuichi was the last one to get dropped off after Ryuichi and Tatsuha were left at their hotel and he immediately went straight to bed without much care to the world he crashed in a night of dreams.

**A/N: I now it's been a long time since I last updated it's been months that's for sure! But I have not given up on this story I still plan on finishing this but I must say I kinda lost my way with this story. I don't quite remember exactly what I had planned for this but it should be fine. I unfortunate won't be able to update regularly so please have patience. J**

**I also apologize for such a short chapter but it was the best I could do at the moment I have to try and get back to writing and I've heard that slow and steady wins the race. J**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
